Call Me Remus
by dragonpearlz
Summary: While backpacking across the country, Hermione comes across Remus Lupin's house. Unfortunatly, he's sick & weak, with no ordinary illness. Severus Snape winds up getting cursed sick as well. Weasleys help both recover. hurt/comfort/not canon sneezefic
1. Remus Lupins House

Title: Call Me Remus

Author: Unicornpearlz

Summary: Remus is having an allergy attack, on top of a cold. When a visitor comes she turns out to be a blessing in disguise.

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter. I don't make any money off of this. This is just for entertainment purposes.

"His-chiff!" Remus blew his nose steadily. Spring was in the air and so was every pollen imaginable. He sniffed, but it didn't do any good. His nose was still hot, itchy and running. He blew again, and performed the drying spell on his handkerchief. "Heh-ik-chiff!" He blew his nose again, and wished he had something he could take, but he'd have to go to Diagon Ally to find the special blends he needed. "His-chiff!" Reluctantly, Remus got up from his chair and closed the windows. He loved the cross-breeze, but it upset his allergies so badly that he became too irritated to enjoy it.

His allergies were one of the two things that made him hate summer. The other was loneliness. He only saw people when he went out… nobody ever came to visit. And right now he really couldn't go out.

"Heh-heh-i-chiff!" He caught his sneeze just in time and blew his nose again. He refused to sneeze freely, even if he was home and alone. It wasn't proper – no matter how much his nose tickled.

Remus started to walk up the stairs, to his study, when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Startled he pulled his want out. He hated keeping his wand on him at all times – especially in his own home. But, these were dangerous times, and he'd never gotten over what happened to Lily and James. The knock came again, but louder this time. Remus cautiously walked down the stairs. He felt his nose start to tickle. _'Oh no,'_ he thought, _'not now.'_

He peered out the window and was pleasantly surprised at who he saw standing there. He smiled, but kept his wand at the ready, just incase she'd been followed.

"Hello, Hermione," he said, as he opened the door. His nostrils twitched at the fresh air.

Hermione backed away from the door, surprised. "Professor Lupin! I –," she composed herself, and started again. "I'm sorry, I didn't know this was your house."

Remus scanned the area, but she seemed to be totally alone. "Why, yes it is. Would you like t-," his breath hitched, "come in?"

"I don't mean to impose. I just wanted to know how to get to the nearest town."

Remus smiled, warmly. The tickle in his nose was getting worse, and he badly wanted to close the door. But, he knew Hermione would stand on ceremony as long as she thought she needed to. "No imposition."

"Okay, then. Thank you." Hermione smiled as she strode into his home. She had her hair pulled into a ponytail and a fairly large backpack on her back. "Do you mind if I set this down?"

He shook his head has his breath hitched again. "N-hisshiff!" He sniffed, then tried again, "No, go ahead." He blew his nose gently.

"Bless you. And, thank you." She sighed in relief as she set her bag down.

As Remus went to close the door, he succumbed to a sneeze that doubled him over.

"Bless you," Hermione said walking over to him. "Sir, are you alright?"

He closed the door and sat down on the couch. "Yes. Just allergies."

"Oh, I know. They're bad this year. That's why I'm alone. My two traveling companions couldn't take the pollen, so they went home."

"Harry and Ron just _left_ you?"

Hermione loosed confused for a moment. "Oh, no, sir. Friends from home. Muggles.

"Ah. A-ha-ssshoo! Excuse me."

"I have some medicine that might help. It's muggle stuff, but it does the trick for me," Hermione offered.

"No, thank you. It doesn't settle well with me."

"I understand. It's all chemical, so if your body isn't used to it, I'm sure it can make you very sick."

"In-indeed." Remus pinched his nose closed. He felt his face flush and eyes start to tear. He couldn't think of a worse time for Hermione to come calling. But, he didn't have the heart to send her away either. "So…backpacking through England?"

"The UK actually. We started in Wales and went through Scotland and Ireland. After Ireland, my companions went home, and I kept going."

"A-a'choo! Excuse be. Anb your brents are oday wid dis?" He blew his nose again.

"Bless you. Yes, they are. Just so long as I call them once a day." She held up her cell phone.

"Did you call dem today?"

"No, my phone died. I need to get to the nearest town to recharge the battery. She looked around. "I don't suppose you have electricity here?"

"No, I'b sorry. Hisshoo!" He blew his nose again and dabbed the tears from his eyes.

"Bless you. Well, I do need to call them. So, if you could direct me to the nearest town, I'll let you rest – and see you another time."

"Hisshoo! Well, the nearest town is about 30 miles away."

"Would there be any on Diagon Ally?"

"Not terribly likely. Hischiff!"

"Bless you." Hermione pressed her lips together. "Well," she said walking over to her pack, "I'd better get going then."

"Wa-chi-chiff! Wait!" Suddenly, just as badly as he had wanted her to leave, he wanted her to stay. "You could use my owl. Just explain what happened. I'm sure they'll understand."

She smiled. "Thank you, Professor."

Remus started to get up, but the world spun around him and he quickly fell back onto the couch.

"Sir, are you okay?"

"I jus-kisshoo! Atchoo! Hisshoo! Kishoo!" each sneeze was weaker than the last, but shook his body harder. He pressed his handkerchief to his face, afraid to let it down. He felt tears slide down his face. He tired to blow his nose, but it was too plugged up. He choked on the pressure.

"Here, lay down," Hermione gently pushed him, so that he was lying on the couch.

"No, I'm finb." He tried to fight against her, but she kept her hand on his shoulder.

"No, sir. Just relax. It's okay. Just tell me where your owl is."

He did and she sent the letter. When she went back to him, his eyes were closed. She felt his forehead – no fever. She untied his shoes and took them off. She started massaging his feet, like her mother had taught her. But, at the first sign of pressure he jerked awake. "Wha-hashiff!" He missed the sneeze with his handkerchief, but sneezed it directly into his chest. "Excuse be. Whad are do doig?"

"Reflexology. It should help clear you out."

"It tickles."

"Sorry." Hermione stopped. She looked at her ex-teacher. He'd always been pale, but he looked so sickly now. His eyes were bloodshot and his nose so pink and raw. He had bags under his eyes, and his body just seemed weak. Hermione fidgeted for a minute. "I'll go get you some water," she said hurriedly.

"Thank you," he whispered, as he let sleep take him.

When he awoke Hermione was dozing in the easy chair. She looked so calm and peaceful. He became aware that he'd be covered with a blanket and a proper pillow had been placed under his head. He also noticed his sinuses hurt like the dickens. Congested and dry the pressure filled his head with a dull throb. He was not able to breath through his nose, which made his throat tickle. He felt a coughing fit coming on, but he didn't want to disturb the young lady asleep in the easy chair.

When he sat up, his sinuses drained. The pressure changed so quickly that he couldn't stop the sneezes. He fumbled for a handkerchief, and found a clean one on the arm of the couch. No sooner had he brought it to his face than they overtook him. "heh-eh-heh ATCHOO! Hisshoo! Tisshoo! Eishoo! Asshoo! ITchoo! He-he-eh-HA-tchoo!" Be blew his nose wetly and felt the pressure releasing. A wave of dizziness struck him and made him lay back down.

"Bless you," Hermione said, gently. She felt his forehead, "You're warm," she said, not so much to him, but as to herself.

"Layers."

"Excuse me?" 

"I'm dressed in layers," Remus explained. "I'm just overheated. Hitchoo!" He snorted wetly. "I've never cleared out this fast before, I just don't understand it."

"Reflexology."

"Excuse me?" Now it was Remus' turn to be confused.

"Once you fell asleep, I was able to do some reflexology on you. That's what's helping clear you out."

He nodded. "Thank you – hisshoo!" He groaned and blew his nose again.

"Why don't you go take a hot shower? It'll help clear you out a bit more," Hermione suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea. I think I will. Hisshoo!" Although he wouldn't admit it, he did feel very hot and sweaty. A nice shower would help tremendously.

Hermione heard him start climbing the steps, and walk down the hall upstairs. She then went into the kitchen to make him some dinner. Finding very little, she left a note saying she'd gone to Diagon Ally and would be back shortly.

Walking through Diagon Ally she found herbs for tea and other necessitates she'd need to cook him dinner. She also set herself up for a room at the Leaky Cauldron. She was embarrassed to ask if she could stay the night – after all he wasn't invited her to stay at all. And by now, she should have been on her way.

She stopped into Weasleys Wizard Wheezes to see Fred and George, and was pleasantly surprised to see Mrs. Weasley there as well. As the two of them caught up, Hermione told her about her vacation and where she had found herself this morning.

"How is he dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Not very well. His allergies are giving him a good deal of trouble."

"Yes. Poor man. Well you must stay with him for at least a few days."

"Well, I've set myself up at the Leaky Cauldron. He hasn't asked me to stay with him, after all."

Mrs. Weasley looked scandalized. "The Leaky…no dear. He needs someone to stay with him. And, if he hasn't asked you to leave, then he's chosen to have you stay."

"I just felt uncomfortable there. He's my old professor."

"He's your friend, isn't he?" Mrs. Weasley asked impatiently.

Hermione nodded. "Well, I like to count him as one."

"Then give him the help he needs."

Hermione fidgeted. None of this was proper.

"Where is he, dear?"

"He's taking a shower, at home. I went shopping for dinner."

"Do be sure none of the herbs affect his medication."

"I have, thank you. I guess I should be getting back to him. Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"Of course. And, if you need any help, just owl us. We'll be in the Burrow for the summer."

When Hermione returned to Remus' house, she was surprised to still hear the shower running. She went upstairs to the washroom. There was a good deal of steam coming from under the door. "Sir?" she called in. "Are you alright?" When she didn't receive an answer she opened the door a crack and repeated her request. The water was running hard, and she couldn't make out a reply. She picked his towel up off the sink and went inside. "Sir?"

Nothing.

She reached behind the curtain and turned off the water, without looking. She heard a very weak groan. When she pulled back the curtain she gasped. Remus was curled into the fetal position. His skin was scalded and his arms and legs were filled with cuts and scratches. When he picked up his head, she noticed how much worse he looked, and she could see the lacerations on his chest. She wrapped the towel around him, and patted him dry. She ran downstairs and brought him back a glass of cool water. She held the glass to his lips and tipped it back. "Drink," she commanded.

He took a few sips then pulled back. "Don't feel good," he breathed.

"Why was the water running so hot?"

"Thought th-th-kisshoo! steam would help. Didn't c-c-cou-shhh! count on da dehy-drashh! dehybrasion." His voice became thick, and Hermione handed him a tissue.

"Thang do." He blew weakly. Exhaustion began to overtake him.

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

Remus wrapped the towel around his waist and leaned on Hermione for support. She carefully guided him down the hall and put him to bed. She placed a pair of sweats on his bed and told him to get dressed.

"Thang do."

"It's alright. Would you like some dinner?"

"No, dus' sleeb. Dangs."

Hermione moved towards the door.

"Dermoinde were do plandig on sdayid here donidt?"

"The Leaky Cauldron actually. It's too dark for me to set up my tent."

Remus frowned. "I'd prefer if do sdayed dere donidt. For dor own s-sa- safedy. Kisshoo! Budt –," he broke off. He didn't want to be a burden on her. But, he knew he wasn't well enough to care for himself. The shower had done him more harm than good.

"I'll floo the Cauldron and tell them I'm not coming."

"Hi-kisshhh! Thang do." He sniffed wetly and grabbed his head, as the pressure began to build again.

Hermione set herself up in her bedroll, on the couch. The summer had been full of wonderful adventures, but she'd never seen this happening.

She woke up a few hours later, and went upstairs to check in on Remus. She felt his forehead. He was burning up. She put a cooled handkerchief on his forehead, and wet his lips with a bit of water. He sighed in his sleep, but didn't awake. She went back downstairs and back to sleep.

The next time she awoke was to the sound of muted words. She hurried upstairs to find Remus thrashing around in bed. His eyes were slammed closed and he kept shouting as if he was being attacked. Panicked, Hermione called to him, "Professor! Professor Lupin, wake up! Remus!!"

But, he didn't seem to hear her. He started screaming in agony, and clawing at his chest. Before she could stop herself, she grabbed his wrists. "No!" she shouted at him.

He started to tremble violently. Tears started mixing in with the screams.

"Professor, it's okay," Hermione stated in a loud, but soothing voice.

He didn't hear her. He tried to pull his wrists out of her grip, but he was too weak.

"Remus! Remus, you're safe. Nothing's going to hurt you," she said soothingly, sitting in his bed next to him.

"NO!" he shouting tearing his arms away from her. He tried to get up, but she pushed him back down.

"No, no, sweetie. You can't get up. You must rest. Professor, you must stay in bed."

He kicked his knees up, hitting her in the back, once. She winced, but knew she had to stay with him. "Remus!" she yelled.

"I can't, I just can't…" he said in his sleep between sobs.

She softened her tone. "I know."

Suddenly, he started yelling again. "NO!" he yelled as he opened his eyes and sat straight up. She caught him in a hug, and tightened her grip around him. She rubbed his back soothingly. "Shhh," she soothed as he pulled her close and sobbed into her shoulder. "It's alright. It's okay, it was all a bad dream."

He just held on and sobbed.

After about an hour, she laid him back onto the bed and lay down, on top of the covers, next to him. He moved towards her touch. It was scary, knowing how vulnerable she was right now, but she couldn't imagine leaving him alone, either.

"Rough night, huh?" she heard as she woke up.

"A bit intense, but not rough," Hermione said, trying not to sound as tired as she felt.

Remus sniffed. "Hisshoo! Excuse me. Night terrors… I'm sorry you had to see me like that." He bowed his head and looked positively humiliated.

"It's alright sir. In this day and age, it's a wonder if everybody doesn't have them."

He smiled, half heartedly, but didn't make eye contact. "I guess you'll be on your way today, then?"

"Not unless you're well enough."

"Well I don't want to ruin the rest of your summer."

"A few more days won't ruin anything. Besides, I'll fell better when I know you're well again."

He smiled. A very peculiar witch. So smart and tender. If only she was a few years older – or if she were at least out of Hogwarts – he could easily find himself falling for her. He wondered if she could ever see herself fall for him as well. "Thank you," he said graciously.

She got out of the bed. "Sir?"

"Remus, call me Remus."

She smiled, warmly. "Remus, you look exhausted. Why don't you get some rest? I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

Remus nodded and let sleep overtake him.


	2. Potions

The next time Remus awoke he smelled smoke. Alarmed, he jumped out of bed and – too feverish to stop himself – collapsed to the floor. Letting out a cry in alarm, he felt himself lose control of his body. Trying to sort his predicament out through his own mind, he paused as he heard footsteps running up the stairs. He struggled to push himself to his feet, in order to grab for his wand. But he was too weak. His breath started coming out in panicked gasps, as he forced himself to focus enough for hand to hand combat.

Hermione burst through the door, her chest heaving in panic. Seeing her old Professor sprawled out on the floor, she quickly rushed to his side.

"Remus! What happened?"

His mind in a fog, he just looked at her blankly. "Hermione?" he asked quietly. "What are you doing here?"

Confused by his question, she placed a hand on his sweaty brow. "Professor!" she exclaimed, before she could correct herself, "you're burning up!"

"'Mione…what? When? Hah- heh –HAH- Akessshiff!" His head snapped forward as he sneezed freely. He looked surprised at the force of the sneeze, and looked at Hermione for answers."

She gave him a sympathetic look, then said, "Come on. Let's get you back into bed. Then I'll explain what's going on."

He tried to clear his head, but he felt like his head was full of cotton. Wearily, he nodded and tried to work with her, as she lifted him to his feet and lead him to the bed. Even though the bed was only a few steps away, he collasped into it, completely exhausted. "Hesschh! Kescheff!" he sneezed into his bed. "'Mione…where did you come from?" he asked, in a tired-almost whiney-voice.

"I arrived yesterday," she explained as she helped him underneath the covers. "I've been backpacking across the country, and I needed to charge my cell phone."

"And you surprised me…" he finished for her, slowing remembering her arrival. He smiled softly, "And, you tickled my feet."

She smiled broadly. "Yes, I did." She finished tucking him in, and her smile faded away. "And you told me this was only allergies."

"It was," he said, still confused. He sniffed wetly. "And, it is." He sniffed wetly again. "Otherwise I'd be…be… stuffed… heh- up…Heh-Hahshoo! Kesshoo!" His hands rushed to his face, just barely catching the sneezes. He sniffed wetly again, but didn't lower his hands. Anticipating his problem, Hermione handed him a tissue. "Thang you," he responded, stuffily. He turned himself away from her and blew his nose fully.

She sat down on the edge of his bed. "Sir, you're burning up. This is more than an allergy."

He nodded in agreement.

"How are you feeling, sir?" she asked, trying to discertain what he was actually suffering from.

"Hot, sticky, and disoriented."

"Still sneezing?" she asked, knowing it was an obvious question.

He nodded.

"Sore throat? Cough?"

"Doh," he shook his head.

"Feeling stuffy?"

"A little. But, not a lot."

"Feeling achy?"

"Head hurts. Ears … h…hurt…Hekesshh!" He buried his nose back into his tissue and blew again.

She nodded. "It could just be a nasty cold."

He nodded his head and coughed in spite of himself.

"Mm sorry," he mumbled. "You can go if you want." He sniffed, his eyes so that she wouldn't see his tears. "I know this isn't how you expected to be spending your vacation."

She placed a caring and gentle hand on his far too warm arm. "Remus, I said I would stay to care for you – and I will. I feel much better knowing you're being taken care of." She noticed a sneezy look cross his face and pressed a fresh tissue into his hand.

"Heh-Hah-Eh-kespessh! Hesshessh!" he sneezed harshly, his head snapping into the tissue. He felt her cup the back of his head, and gently run her fingers through his hair.

"Bless you," she whispered. "Are you hungry?"

He blew his nose and shook his head.

"Thirsty?"

This he pondered for a moment before nodding.

She got up off the bed. "Okay. I'll get you some water from downstairs. It's almost ten in the morning, do you have any potions that I should get for you?"

A tired expression crossed his face as he nodded.

"What do you need?"

He shook his head and started to get out of bed.

Quickly, she put a hand on his shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to make it," he told her gruffly.

"Is it the wolfsbane potion? Mrs. Weasley told me how to make it, so I brewed up a fresh batch for you."

He smiled, but shook his head. "Ids anudder wode."

"What?" she asked handing him another tissue.

He blew his nose and tried again. "Doe, ids another one."

"Well, if you tell me what it is, then I'll make it for you."

"Thands. Bud, I'd feel bedder doing id, byself."

Realizing that she wasn't going to win the argument, Hermione helped him to his feet. His legs shook under his weight, and he found himself leaning on her with an embarrassing amount of weight. She didn't bat an eye, but instead wrapped one arm securely around his back and the other supported his arm.

Slowly they made their way down stairs. Remus was quite unsteady on his feet, and they had to rest frequently for Hermione to readjust her grip on him. Finally, they made it to the kitchen. Hermione lowered Remus into one of the two chairs at his table, and sighed sadly as he immediately rested his head on his arms. He yawned widely and fought to stay awake.

Quickly, she poured him a glass of water and instructed him to drink it. He did so without hesitation, but put his head back down as soon as he was finished.

"Remus?" Hermione called softly.

No answer.

"Remus?" she asked, a little louder this time.

Sleepily, he lifted his head.

"How about you tell me what to do, and I'll make it for you?" she offered gently.

He said nothing, but nodded. He shivered as a chill ran through him.

She grabbed a blanket from the living room and put it over his shoulders.

"Thank you," he mumbled sleepily.

"Of course," she said, without hesitation. She gazed at him, falling asleep at the table. "Remus? How important is this particular potion?"

He snapped to attention at once. "Very. If I miss anything, my transformations become… unbearable. I can-can't afford to miss- hesschefff! Miss anything." He sniffed wetly, and put his head back down with a groan.

"What herbs do I need?" she asked crisply.

"Peppermint, shepards purse, thistle, mugwort, and lemongrass."

"Okay," she said as she pulled the herbs off the shelf.

They spent the rest of the morning making the potion – with Remus giving her directions and her following them to the letter.

By noon the potion was ready. Remus drank it down and chased it with another glass of water. Almost immediately he started to shake and take gasping breaths.

"Oh my!" Hermione exclaimed, "what did I do wrong?"

"N-n-nothing. It's just th-the potion," he said through chattering teeth.

Quickly, she helped him over to the couch, and properly tucked the blanket around him. "What else can I do?" she asked.

"S-sit with me. Ju-just until I Hek-shiff!" The sneeze took him completely by surprise. He didn't even have time to catch it. His cheeks flushed with embarassment. "I'b sorry," he said, as she handed him another tissue.

"It's okay. I'm right here. Nothing for you to be sorry for," she said, as her instincts told her to. She wasn't sure why she was being so gentle. Remus was not a weak man. But, she could almost feel the vulnerability wafting off of him.

"Thangs. I am sorry, you know."

"Remus," she said, her voice stern, "you have nothing to be sorry for. Now, tell me what's going on."

"The potion just plays with my body's temperature. But, it helps me keep my physiology when I transform. And, it makes the internal damage not as severe."

"Okay," she said, sitting down in the easy chair. "Why don't you just try to get some rest? I'll be right here."

Hugging his arms around himself, he nodded and let himself drift back off to sleep.


	3. Threatened

The next time Remus awoke, it was with a sniffle and a snort. His house was cold and dark, and he wondered if he had dreamed Hermione coming completely.

He sniffled wetly and pulled his blanket around him, tightly. His nose was tingling fiercely, but he couldn't locate his handkerchief in order to relieve it. Fumbling in the dark, his hand fell upon his wand at the edge of the couch – right where he had left it. But, in his dream, he'd left it upstairs when Hermione took him downstairs.

He sat sniffling in the cold for several minutes as he convinced himself that Hermione had never been there, and that it had all been a wistful dream. When his nose couldn't handle the pressure anymore, the sneezes came barreling out of him. "Hesshisshoo! Hesshessh! Hashessh! Kesshessh! HisshhAsshoo!"

He grabbed his handkerchief and blew his nose forcefully. A bit relieved, but not much. The pressure started to build as his nose started to tickle again. "heh-hah-Hesshissh! Hasshoo! Essshoo! Ektachshoo!" he sneezed forcefully. He let loose a long gurgling blow, that ended with a stuffy snort.

In his dream, Hermione had alluded to this being more than just allergies. As he felt himself grow weary and congested, he realized she had been right.

He drew himself up to brew his evening wolfsbane potion, and was surprised to find at least a weeks worth prepared and ready. He knew he hadn't made the potions. But, in his dream Hermione had. His mind started to come into focus as he realized that he hadn't been dreaming. She had been there. She must have given him a fresh handkerchief and put his wand near him when she left.

But, he couldn't figure out why she would leave. "HepSHOO!" The sneeze nearly bent him in half. He contemplated her running from his illness. Although he was no stranger to abandonment, this didn't seem like a logical conclusion. Hermione wasn't a coward. And, certainly, this ailment wasn't enough to scare her away. Perhaps she was in danger. His mind started to race with the types of trouble she could be in. Could he really have slept through something so terrible that it would take her away? Cold dread filled his stomach as he pondered the possibilities.

Suddenly, the fireplace sprang to life, and he jumped away from it. Hermione walked through with bags full of supplies.

"Remus, you're up!" she exclaimed.

He coughed gruffly. "I thought you left," he mumbled.

"I did. But, only for a moment. While you were sleeping, I got hungry, and realized you hadn't done your shopping this month. So I stocked up for you. Foods that shouldn't disturb your medications, but will be healthy anyway. I also noticed that you have a lot of books, but no games. So I picked up a few of them at muggle shops. Boggle, a word game I'm sure you'll like, and a deck of cards."

Remus blushed at the thought of Hermione spending money on him. He didn't have much in the house. In fact, he didn't have much in Gringots either. But, he'd have to pay her back somehow. "How much was everything? I'll get you some money," he said, starting to head up the stairs.

"Remus, don't worry about it," she said, pulling him back into the kitchen. "You've saved me a good deal of money by allowing me to stay here and eat your food and use your floo and your owl. It's the least I can do in return."

He flushed again. She was thanking him? She, who was taking care of a sick and feverish werewolf, was buying him food as a thank you? This couldn't be real. "But, Hermione, you -," his voice broke as his nose started to tickle again. While he pawed and his nose to try to alleviate the tickle, his other hand tightly gripped the blanket. Slowly the tickle subsided, but left his ears pounding in its place. "Hermione," he continued. "You've been caring for me – taking time away from your vacation to care f-for me." The tickle was slowly returning, but he didn't want it to come out before he finished what he had to say. "I owe you _something_. I have to. I'm a werewolf for Merlins sake!"

He said the last part with such force and conviction, Hermione could tell that it was supposed to explain everything. However, it explained nothing. "Sir, you are my ex-professor and my friend. Your being a werewolf is immaterial. I said I would stay to care for you, and I will. You don't owe me anything in return."

Remus sat back down and tried to shake the bleary feeling from his head. "But…I'm a werewolf. Why should you care?" he said quietly. Part of him thought it was an internal statement. But, when he hear Hermione gasp, and saw the hurt expression on her face, he knew he had used what Lily used to call his 'outside voice'. Ashamed of himself, he bowed his head low and sniffled wetly.

He felt a pair of hands on his knees and opened his eyes to find Hermione squatting in front of him. Immediately the alpha wolf in him took over, and before he could stop it he pounced on top of her, straddling her waist – his hands pinning her shoulders to the floor. As quickly as the alpha wolf took over, the alpha male regained control. He froze, stunned by his actions and rolled off of her. Ashamed beyond recognition, he backed himself into the wall. "I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed breathily.

Stunned, Hermione pushed herself to sit up. Remus was always telling her that he was a werewolf – and acting like it was something to be feared. She remembered Harry once telling her how hard Remus worked to stay in control. But, she never understood it before this moment. Logically, she understood that Remus had lost control for a split second, and that's all. But, irrationally, she was terrified. Her mind ran rampant with 'what if' questions. What if he hadn't regained control? What was he really going to do? What if this is what he always wanted to do? What if she was in danger by staying? What if she left?

"Maybe you should leave," a shaky voice broke through her thoughts. Remus nodded at her. "Go ahead, go." He could smell her fear, and his heart broke as he saw the mistrust in her eyes. What had he done?

Looking into his eyes, she realized that he was as scared of what the wolf could do as she was. She swallowed hard and sat cross-legged on the floor. "No, it's okay Remus."

Shaking his head in terror, he pushed himself further into the wall. "No, it's not. It's not. I'm so sorry."

Looking at the clock, she noticed the time. "It's time for your wolfsbane potion, isn't it?"

He lowered his eyes away from her, and refused to speak.

Slowly, she got up and fetched one of the vials. "Here you go," she said, as she tried to hand it to him.

Moving _very_ slowly, he took it. He appreciated the gesture, but he could still smell her fear. He took the vial gently, and watched as she backed away from him – never turning her back to him. Could it really have been only yesterday that he woke up in the same bed as her? All of that trust – gone in an instant of weakness. He downed the liquid and closed his eyes. His hand moved around his waistband and under his shirt. With all the anger he could muster, he dug his nails into his stomach, feeling the burn of his skin straining not to tear. He focused his hatred on himself. What he wouldn't give for something sharp…

"Remus?"

He opened his eyes. She was squatting before him, but not touching him.

"Remus, what are you doing? Is your stomach uneasy?"

He blinked rapidly, his eyebrows drawing together in confusion. "You… you care?"

She looked at him oddly. "Of course," she said calmly. She heard that her voice lacked the conviction that had been there less than half an hour before. But, she didn't want to repeat the statement – lest he think she was lying.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Drawing all her strength, Hermione sat next to him and put her arm around him. He immediately stiffened.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Caring." She drew him close to her.

Slowly, he became more comfortable and began to sprawl out a bit. He felt the affects of the wolfsbane and began to get sleepy. He pawed at his nose as it itched, and rubbed at his eyes as they started to tear. He was about to drift off completely when, "Heptissh! Etgigshoo! Eptsssshhh!' Each sneeze threw him forward, forcefully. He rubbed his nose, with his handkerchief. But, that only seemed to inflame the problem. "Hepkesshoo! Estkasshoo! Esshhhh! Hah-heh-hah-ah-Aktessshoo!' He fell back onto Hermione, exhausted.

"Bless you, Remus. Those sounded painful. Are you all right?"

He nodded slowly.

She hugged him tightly, and felt him snuggle into her. She could feel his breath on her neck, and felt herself stiffen. He was so close. If he was to lose control right now…

She got up abruptly. "Have you eaten today?"

He shook his head.

"How about some broth? Mrs. Weasley made chicken soup."

"Soup sounds nice."

Hermione smiled and went to heat up the soup.

An idea dawned on Remus. "When did you see Mrs. Weasley?"

I saw her on Diagon Alley. She was bringing soup to George and Fred. George has a rotten cold. She said that she had made a big cauldron full, and went back and got me some for you."

Remus smiled. "Molly is so nice."

Hermione smiled and busied herself with making the soup. "Yes, she is."

Remus sniffed and picked himself up off the floor. "Hermione, if you'd like – you can stay with the Weasleys. I'm sure you'd feel safer there…" He walked over to the table and sat back down in the chair.

"And, how am I supposed to take care of you, if I'm all the way over there?"

He sniffed back a tickle. "I'll be fine. I can take care of a c-co-cold – Heptisshoo! Esthooo! Esssffresshoo!" The last sneeze ended in a long wet blow. He listed back and forth with dizziness.

"I'm sure you will," she said ladling out the soup. "But, I'm staying. I insist."

As she placed the bowl of soup in front of him, she said, "You can't get rid of me that easily."


	4. Transitions

Remus stirred awake, and laid in bed staring at the ceiling. He mentally kicked himself for losing control like that – for letting his lust get the best of him. At first he thought that the wolf's power stemmed from her showing him weakness. But, he knew that wasn't it. He had babysat Harry when he was a baby and NEVER had an experience like that. He heard Hermione's words, from when she was in his class, "He'd turn on his best friend…" He sighed and let a tear roll down his cheek. That's exactly what he had done; he had ruined everything.

"Does Remus know I'm here?" Harry asked, as he stepped out of the fireplace.

"I don't think so. I think he's still asleep," Hermione answered, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Okay," Harry said, as he took off his cloak and sat down across from her. He knew that Remus wouldn't like him being here without his knowledge, and he was concerned about Remus' reaction if Harry was _and_ wasn't there when he woke up. "Now, tell me what happened."

Remus sniffed the air. There was someone else in his house. He listened for Hermione, but he couldn't hear her. But, he did hear… him? There was another male in his house? His mind raced with possibilities. A boyfriend? No, that wasn't like her. There was an intruder! Quickly, he picked up his want and bolted out of bed.

The rush of cold air hit his feverish body with a jolt, but he grabbed his wand and rushed down the stairs anyway.

About halfway down, he heard it. "Hermione you knew he was a werewolf. What's the issue?"

'Harry?' he wondered.

A pause and then, "But, he lost control."

"Hermione!" the male voice snapped.

'Definitely Harry,' Remus thought, pocketing his wand.

"Shhh… he's sleeping…"

"Hermione," Harry started again, quieter, but still forceful. "He's the same Professor you respected so highly. He's the same friend you trusted so deeply. _Nothing _has changed. Except, perhaps your perception. And you shouldn't be punishing him for that."

"I know," Hermione whispered. "I feel so ashamed."

"It's nothing to feel ashamed about. Just mind yourself. He's all to aware of how his affliction affects those around him. Just don't make him feel like he's a burden to you."

Remus heard a sniff. Then another one. The fear was gone.

Remus sniffed. Now that he knew he, and more importantly, Hermione was safe, he started to feel his symptoms again.

"Hey," he heard Harry whisper. "No more tears. It's okay. Does he know you were afraid?"

"I'm sure he did," Hermione said, through her tears. "I couldn't hide it well."

Remus felt his heart melt. He couldn't believe she was this upset over him. Over his weakness. Over something that could have killed her or worse, if he hadn't been able to control it. "Hesshum!" The sneeze exploded out of him unexpectedly. He blinked rapidly, trying to control the dizziness that seized control of him.

The conversation in the kitchen stopped. "Remus?" Hermione called out.

"Heh-Hashum! Eh-Heh-Shum!" The sneezes were hard and wet. He couldn't control his dizziness much longer, but he didn't know which way to sit. Everything seemed out of sync.

He heard the wooden chairs scrape against the floor, as Harry and Hermione jumped out of them.

"Remus!" Harry exclaimed as he got to the staircase. Remus was white as a ghost, his amber hair and eyes contrasting deeply with it. He was wavering back and forth, and looked like he was going to be ill.

Harry ran up the stairs and grabbed onto Remus, just as he started to sink to the stairs.

"Remus!?" Hermione shouted.

His head pounded in response, but he couldn't form the words. Something was wrong.

He felt a cool hand on his forehead, and then felt himself being lifted. Then everything went dark.


	5. Homo Lupo Disease

The first thing that Remus noticed was cold light. Very cold light.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. The room was dark, and he was wet. No, he was in water. With ice. His eyes darted around the room. He was in his bathtub, accompanied by several bricks of ice. There were candles lit, which were throwing odd shadows around the room. He started to shiver, but found himself too numb to get out of the tub. He was about to call out for help, when one of the shadows moved.

He jumped, but relaxed when he saw a very sleepy Hermione uncurl herself. She had been asleep on the floor, curled into a little ball, like a cat. Lazily, she stretched her legs and back. He saw her smile when she realized he was awake.

"Welcome back," she said softly, moving over to sit next to the tub.

Remus gave an amused smile. "Did I go somewhere?"

"You tell me. Your fever spiked. Harry and I were just barely able to lower your fever."

"Is Harry still here?" Remus asked, looking at the floor.

"No. He had to get back to the Weasleys."

The Weasleys. There was something about that statement that made Remus' stomach twist. "Molly…" he said, softly.

"She doesn't know." Hermione explained. "Otherwise, she would either be here, or you would be at St. Mungos. I wasn't convinced that this was bad enough for either. Although Harry is still waiting to hear from me to know if he should tell either one."

Remus rested his head back and nodded. He ached all over, but he didn't feel as disjointed as he had before. "Hessshew!" His head snapped forward as he sneezed freely.

He looked at Hermione, bashfully. "By apologies," he said stuffily.

Carefully, she took a handkerchief and held it to his nose. "Just blow for me, okay?"

He nodded and did as he was told.

"Better?" she asked.

He nodded again.

"Come on, let's get you out of there before you catch your death." She said, standing up, and offering him an arm.

He looked at her oddly. There was no way she could support his weight. However, faced with yet another weightless spell, he decided to try to spare his pride – at least a little, and grasped her arm as firmly as he could muster.

She let him lean partially on her, partially on the wall, as she wrapped a towel around him. His clothes were wet and clinging to him awkwardly. She couldn't seem to dry him enough to stop the shivering.

"Hetsshesshoo!" He turned his head away from her, unable to let go of either her or the wall, lest he fall. "Hesshh! Ekatscchoo!" He sniffed stuffily. "Exguse be."

"It's okay. Let's get you out of the tub, and into some dry clothes."

He nodded slightly. He felt pressure building up inside of his head, and hoped that he wouldn't subject Hermione to anymore awkward moments.

Slowly, they made their way down the hall, with Remus shivering more violently at every step.

Hermione stood over Remus and watched him as he slept. She cringed has he snored heavily, sounding something like an angry dragon. She watched as a slick sheen of sweat appeared on his skin, forcing him to shiver again. Afraid to wake him, she tucked the blankets in securely around him.

When the shivered did not cease, she put her hand to his forehead. His fever had spiked again. Although she knew that an animal was most dangerous when it was hurt, she had difficulty seeing him as a threat. On the contrary, every fiber of her being wanted to protect him.

Quietly, she went downstairs and looked over his library – Jane Austin, Charles Dickens, Emily Dickenson… She switched shelves – Robert Jordan, Leonard Nimoy, Gene Roddenberry, Rowling somebody, Tolkien… She switched shelves again – Berg, Schwinn, and Catharty: How to Biologically Kill a Werewolf: Diseases and Nervous Disorders; Suden, Vona, and Cessby: Harmless Ways to Immobilize a Werewolf; St. Mungos: Werewolf Susceptible Diseases Which are Harmless to Humans. Curiously, Hermione picked up the last book. Perhaps this was one of those disease…which would explain how she could be in such close contact with him the entire time, and not be getting sick.

Grabbing a sandwich and a drink, she took the book upstairs and read it as she watched over Remus. She was thoroughly engrossed in it when Remus started to become unsettled. She thought about what she had read so far:

The book had been written by the top physicians at St. Mungos, who had wanted to find a cure for Homo-Lupo Disease (werewolfism), but keep their staff safe. It listed several diseases that while annoying in humans could be potentially fatal to werewolves, if not treated properly. Examples given were: hay fever – which lowered a werewolves immune system, often causing complications, acute sinusitis – which often spread throughout a werewolves auto immune system and without a certain potion, was terribly painful, and often landed them in the professional care of doctors. Hermione had been fascinated by the chapter regarding the acute sinusitis. Combined with hay fever, he exhibited almost every one of the symptoms mentioned.

As Remus become more agitated she put the book down. He threw the covers off and let out a howl before dropping back onto the bed. Hermione jumped when he had howled, but was at his side within seconds of his collapse. When he didn't respond to her shaking him, she ran downstairs and started heating up water.

The book had said that a cool cloth on the pulse points would help lower the fever, but that he needed a warm cloth on his face to loosen up the blockages in his sinuses. The book also said that he needed far more clear liquids than he had been taking in, bed rest, and his vita-mineral potion. She was certain that the vita-mineral potion was the key, but she didn't know what it was or how to make it. She didn't dare try to make it, lest she make a mistake and cause Remus harm.

By the time Hermione got back to him, he was awake and coughing uncontrollably. He gasped for air with every cough, and although they seemed to scrape against his chest, they were not productive. Dark circles had appeared under his red-rimmed eyes. The book had warned about this. It looked like one of the many common complications listed under acute sinusitis – a traveling cold. According to the book, it typically started in the head, but quickly travelled to the chest, where it made way for more serious complications like pneumonia, and bronchitis. Determined not to let it get that bad, Hermione followed the books advice to alleviate the symptoms while the virus worked its way through the body.

She sat all of the supplies down on the night stand. Sitting on the bed, she reached out to him, but he shrank away from the touch. Quickly, she turned to him, "Remus lay on your back."

Still unable to breathe, he shook his head.

She pushed on his shoulder and repeated the command, but this time she added, "Trust me," to the end of it.

Reluctantly, he laid down.

She knew she had less than two minutes to make this work. After that, he would need to sit up to get any air at all, and she would need to contact Harry.

She instructed him to take as deep of a breath as he could, and she put pressure on his chest as he did. When he released, she put even more pressure on his chest. Just as the book had foretold, his chest started to clear and his cough became productive. She helped him sit up and gave him several handkerchiefs to relieve his chest to.

When the coughing finally subsided, he lay back panting. "'mione, where did you learn that?" He coughed harshy.

"One of your books. I've been trying to figure out what's the matter."

"I don't know," he whispered. "I thought it was allergies, but this," he started to cough again and she handed him the water.

After he finished sipping it, she helped him lay back down. "I think I know what it is. Acute Sinusitis, complicated by allergies and maybe a cold. I learned that trick in the book."

"Hah-Esstchoo! Esstchoo!" He rubbed his chest as if it hurt to sneeze.

"How about you blow your nose for me?" she asked, handing him a fresh handkerchief.

He tried, but was quite unable to.

"It's okay," she soothed. She put a towel dipped in the cool water under the back of his neck, and the towel with the warm water on his face.

He jumped and shivered a little.

"It's okay," she soothed again. "Just give your body time to regulate itself."

Slowly it did and Remus felt himself drift off to sleep.


	6. Attacked

Remus' eyes shot open as he felt the uncontrollable urge to sneeze. "Hep-Shoo! Etchoo! Etch…. Heh… Etchshoo! Eh… Hah…Eh…SHOO!" He pushed himself up, and reached over for a handkerchief. Confident that the sneezes were contained, he felt slightly panicked as they continued to barrel out of him. "Hachhoo! Esshoo! Esshh! Hesshh! Esshoo!"

Hermione had been asleep downstairs when she was awoken by his fit. When she entered his room, he was still sneezing uncontrollably. Then it happened. With a forceful, "Ketcheeww!!!" the sneezes became productive. Terrified to lower his handkerchief, he held it tightly to his face until the fit stopped.

Unable to stop herself, Hermione said, "Blow for me."

He blew his nose fully, and winced at the noise.

"Are you still in pain?" she asked.

"A bit," he replied, exhausted. He had finally cleaned the last of himself up, and took a breath through his nose. The first in days. As the cool air travelled up his sinus's he grabbed his head in pain. It felt like he had been struck by lightening.

"Remus, what is it?" Hermione asked, alarmed.

"Head," he whimpered. "Headache." He drew in breaths in sharp gasps.

"Can you take a potion for that?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Do you think you can keep a potion down? It's time for your wolfsbane again."

"Ability is immaterial. I must. Hah-Shoo!" He sniffed and waited for her to get the potion.

She came back with the potion, the book, and a glass of water only moments later.

He sniffed weakly, and grimaced when he looked at the potion. He felt some part of him grow angry with fear. 'How _dare_ she force this on me,' he thought. 'I don't want it. It tastes awful. I'm sick. Can't she just give me one day of rest? Just one!?' He let out a low growl.

Hearing the growl, Hermione felt herself jump. He was getting the same look in his eye as he had just before he attacked her. "Remus, it's me," she said in a low, commanding voice, "Hermione. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I've been helping you. It's just your potion."

As quickly as the angry fear had grabbed hold of him, it was gone again.

"Sorry," Remus said weakly. "Don't know what came over me."

"It's okay," she said, allowing herself to relax. "Drink up. I've got some water to help you keep it down."

Smiling, but slightly ashamed of losing control – again, he took the potion and downed it quickly. He felt his stomach rumble in protest, but he massaged it gently, and it slowly settled.

He laid back down, quietly whimpering against the headache. "So sorry, 'Mione," he whispered.

Her eyebrows knit together in confusion. "For what?"

"Burden. I'm such a burden. All you wanted was you recharge your cell phone, and I've taken up…" How much time had he taken up? Three days? Four? It couldn't have been a week could it?

He felt her place a tender hand on his shoulder. "Remus, I'm happy to have been here when you needed me. I would have been more upset if you had to go through this alone, or if something worse happened to you because you couldn't take proper care of yourself."

He nodded. "Ha-Rwrooshh!" The sneeze bent him in half, and started him on a long coughing spell.

Hermione handed him his water again, and rubbed slow circles on his back. "Remus, have you been taking all of your potions these past few days?" she asked, as the coughing subsided.

He shook his head. "Why?" he asked breathlessly.

"Your book said something about a vita-mineral potion that's supposed to make your immune system stronger…"

He nodded. "I take that every other day or so. But, that shouldn't be affecting me now. Why do you ask?"

"Because, the book said that going off of it suddenly can greatly lower your immune system. That could be why your so sick, and not getting better."

'Not getting better?' the voice was back. 'I'm a sick old man. What does she want? Me to spring back, like her precious Harry Potter?' "I'm a weak old man," Remus snapped. "I don't just 'get better', like you younglings do. I get worse. I almost die. _Then_ if I'm lucky, I get better."

Hermione gasped. She didn't know what she expected him to say, but that wasn't it. "I'm sorry, Remus," she whispered. "I didn't mean to offend you. I just want you to get better and thought that might be the cause."

He pulled himself away from her. "You think I can't take care of myself, don't you?"

"Hardly. I just think you need a little help right now."

"That's it. I understand now. You're here because you think I can't care for myself. Well, let me explain something to you Miss Granger. I have been alone almost since the birth of your precious Harry Potter. I have suffered through worse, and have often wished James and Lily would come take me. But, no. I suffer alone. Or I suffer as a burden, but I always suffer. Sirius," he paused as his breath caught. "Sirius used to say that I lived longer than any werewolf he ever knew. I don't know why that is, exactly, but I like to think," he paused, as he choked out a cough. "I like to think it's because I can handle myself." He coughed harshly.

"Now, Remus," Hermione said firmly. She was not abashed, but sorry for the odd turn of things. "This is not Harry's fault. Don't go blaming him. I'm sorry that you've been alone for so long, but that is your choice. Both Harry and the Weasley's have offered to take you in."

Shocked, he whispered, "You think I _chose_ this life?" Without another word, the lycanthrope within him took over once more. With a firm pounce, he leapt from the bed and onto Hermione, pushing her against the wall.

"You think I'm harmless, don't you?" he asked, in a voice not his own. His eyes were a threatening gold, and his smile was malicious.

"No," she breathed. She was certain that she was going to suffer soon. Though she didn't know how.


	7. Abandoned

Something inside Hermione told her to fight with all she could. But, she couldn't do it. She couldn't bring herself to hurt someone she respected so much, especially when he wasn't in control. She had left her wand downstairs, so she calmly closed her eyes, relaxed her body and waited for whatever he was going to do.

Remus watched as Hermione shut down in front of him. The scent of dominance had dissipated and he felt her become prey. Shocked and horrified with himself, he looked at her with pity. This girl was never going to survive the oncoming war if she couldn't even defend herself against a friend.

"Remus, let her go!" a strong male voice called from the doorway.

The wolf back in control, Remus glowered at that intruder. "Ah, my precious Harry Potter," he said, with bitter sarcasm dripping off his tongue. "You, who's birth destroyed my happiness; now, have you come to end my life?" He dramatically thrust his arms open. "Well here I am, Harry. Just one quick curse, and I shall be out of your life forever."

Harry gaped in surprise. Remus was no longer in control of his body, and the wolf was asking for him to end it all.

Remus sighed. "Not up for the challenge then? What a pity. We all had such high hopes for you." He slowly stalked Harry. "How do you think you're going to defeat Voldemort, little boy, if you can't even defeat an unarmed werewolf?"

"I'm not," Harry started, when he saw a quick movement from the corner of his eye. "Hermione, no!"

But, it was too late; she had already committed herself to her action. Quickly, and without reservation, Hermione thrust herself at Remus, shoving him to the ground. Harry watched, in horror, the two of them tumbled around.

Hermione struggled to pin Remus beneath her. "I…will not… let you do this!" she yelled, as she pushed her hands hard on his throat.

"Child, I will do as I please," he stated, as with one quick motion, he unseated her and pinned her under his body.

"Stupefy!" Harry called out, and Remus froze in place.

Carefully, he helped Hermione out from under Remus. "You okay?" he asked, hugging her tightly.

Quietly, she sobbed into his shoulder. "I thought I could handle him," she whispered.

"I thought you could, too."

Molly Weasley put a cup of tea in front of Hermione. "Drink up dear. It's no use beating yourself up over this."

"I just thought I could handle it, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said sullenly.

"I know dear. We all did." She poured herself a cup of tea, and sat down next to her.

"What did we do?" Mr. Weasley said, coming into the kitchen.

"We thought Hermione would be able to care for Remus."

"Oh, yes," Mr. Weasley replied, absent-mindedly. "How is he?"

"Bad, really bad," Hermione whispered, not touching her tea.

"Then what are you doing here, eh? Just taking a break?"

"Arthur, Remus attacked her," Mrs. Weasley stated plainly.

"What?" he asked, shocked.

"And, apparently, made a move for Harry. Blamed Harry for his unhappiness, he did."

"Wolf's in control," Mr. Weasley stated.

"I know, dear. Hermione thinks it's her failing. She feels she should go back."

_That_ got Mr. Weasley's attention. "No!" he said sternly. "Under no condition, whatsoever, are you to go back there."

When the stupefy charm wore off, Remus looked around. 'What am I doing on the floor?' he thought. He slowly rose up, and stumbled over to the bed. Hermione's scent was cold. She hadn't been there in quite some time.

Slowly, he made his way downstairs. She wasn't down there either, and all of her things were gone.

He sighed heavily, as he made himself some tea. He knew she would abandon him.

He shook his head to dispel of the bleary feeling. Something had happened. He had glimpses. A shocked look on Hermione's face. Fear. Dominance. Submission. Harry. But, none of it made sense.

As he sat at the table with his tea, he saw a note. It was in Harry's handwriting.

_Remus,_

_As it is no longer safe for Hermione here, she has accompanied me to the Weasleys. She wanted me to tell you to drink the potion on the table. She thinks it'll help you get your bearings back. Something about the minerals reacting with the wolfsbane to keep the man in charge of the beast. _

_Harry_

_PS She insists I tell you, you didn't bite her. _

As he placed the parchment down, soft tears escaped the corners of his eyes. He attacked her, again. The potion was on the table, just as Harry's note had said. It was the vita-mineral potion. The same one he recalled Hermione trying to get him to drink.

'Remus, you old fool, what have you done now?' he asked, himself, as he uncorked the vile and drank it down.


	8. Remedies

When Remus woke up, it was dark. He could see the stars through the window, and felt the chill in the house grow cold. "Chessff!" It was quick and wet, though more of a cough than a sneeze. His sinus' pounded terribly, and every muscle through his back and shoulders and up through his neck screamed in agony. He lifted his head off his arms, surprised that he was asleep at the table. Hermione would never have let him do such a thing.

Suddenly, the days earlier events flooded his memory: the fear in Hermione's features as he dominated her, his taunting and teasing, the way she shut down in fear, and then the way she threw herself at him to protect Harry. He smiled as he remembered the only bout of anger he'd ever seen, when she tried to choke him. She had a lot of spunk in her. Though he doubted he'd ever see it again.

He recalled the conversations they'd been having – that something was terribly wrong with him. And, he had to agree. This was St. Mungo's worthy of wrong. He recalled only a few days earlier when it had just been an allergy attack. Then he had shown symptoms of a cold. Then – he didn't know what. Perhaps a bad cold? But, nothing he had encountered had ever struck him like this. He knew what a bad cold was: sneezing, coughing, fever and fatigue. The flu added nausea and body aches to that. But, congestion and pain to this extent, the likes of which he had not yet encountered. Migraines, though not new to him, were something he generally experienced individually, not compounded. And, losing control? That was something he hadn't done since his days with Sirius, and then it was more learning to control the wolf than the wolf controlling him. Hermione had known what to do. She knew things to make him better. She knew what he had. And, as usual, he had done something to ruin it all.

Slowly, painfully, he got up from the table. His head swam, as he realized his fever was back up. He sniffed liquidly, and made his way to the stairs.

"Ah-huh… Hah-Shoo!" A hand flew to his face, but he missed the sneeze entirely. He grabbed his head instead, trying to rub away the dull throb that threatened to break his skull.

His footing faltered and he rested on the lower stairs. He had no idea how he was going to make it up the stairs, but even the couch seemed too far away. 'How could I have attacked her like that?' he mentally berated himself. 'No one's taken care of me like that since Sirius. And now, I'm sure nobody will.' He could picture her telling Harry what an invalid and difficult patient he was. He could see her talking to the Weasley's about her horrific encounter, and Harry saying that he needed to save her.

His shoulders started to heave as the tears started to flow. He had ruined everything. And now, he truly was alone.

"I've got it!" Hermione exclaimed, sitting straight up in bed. She had gone to sleep early, but her mind kept playing over Remus' inability to get well. She had already figured out that he had acute sinusitis, along with allergies, and very possibly a chest cold. Finding potions he could take to at least alleviate some of the symptoms had been a waste of time. But, the more she thought about his regimen, the more she remembered how he had said he couldn't afford to miss a potion. Over the past week, he had taken at the most two potions a day. He admitted to her that he needed the vita-mineral potion as well. She wondered if it wasn't just one potion that kept his immune system stable, and him in control – but a combination of all three.

She recalled the book saying that one suffering from homo-lypo disease should have the vita-mineral potion in the morning when they wake up and at night before they go to bed. She recalled the wolfsbane potion had to be taken in the early afternoon, and that his herbal supplement should be taken around noon. Though, as she remembered that she had to make it that morning, she figured it probably should have been taken in the late morning. "How could I have been so stupid!?" she scolded herself, as she got changed and ran downstairs.

Remus jumped as his fire sprang to life. He half expected it to be one of the Weasley's, yelling at him for being a stupid git, or Harry saying that he never wanted to see him again. But, he didn't expect Hermione to walk through the fireplace as if she'd only gone to Diagon Alley for a moment.

"Remus!?" she said, as if she were surprised to find him there. "What are you doing out of bed?"

He blinked at her, confused. 'What _was_ he doing out of bed?' He had no answer for her.

"No matter," she said, putting the caldron on the fireplace. "I figured it out Remus. I don't know how I missed something as important as this. I'm so sorry," she said, hurriedly, as she started making his herbal supplement, and the vita-mineral potion.

"How do you make your vita-mineral potion?" she asked, as she carefully stirred his herbal supplement.

He looked at her skeptically. As if this was all a dream.

She noticed that his eyes were glazed over, as if he was running a fever.

"It's in some book...," he said, moving slowly to get to it.

"It's upstairs," she said. "Do you deter from the recipe?"

He lowered himself back onto the stairs, and shook his head. After a pregnant pause, he asked, "Why'd you come back?"

"Because you needed it. Besides, I know what's wrong, and I think I finally know what to do about it."

"Because I…Hermione leave."

"What?" she asked in disbelief, turning to face him.

"You're still treating me like a person. Haven't I proven to you enough that I'm a monster?"

The disbelief in her eyes melted away, and they turned soft. "Remus, you are a person, my professor, and friend. There are monsters in all of us. Yours just takes shape once a month."

"Or more," he whispered. "Hermione, I'm not safe. Whatever this sickness is, it's making it difficult for me to maintain control. You have to go."

"Well, I'm not leaving. Not, at least, until you're provisioned well enough to take care of yourself properly."

"Hek-kessh!" Remus sniffed liquidly.

"Here," she said, fighting her fears to hand him a handkerchief.

He smelled the fear. "It's okay. I have one," he mumbled, taking out his own.

She placed the spare on the table, and went back to the potions. His herbal supplement was ready to simmer, so she set to making the vita-mineral potion.

"Hek-kessh! Hah-kashoo! Esshhfrshoo!" The last sneeze bent him in half and set him off on a long stuffy blow. He groaned, as he felt the heavy weight of fever grow again. Remembering that he felt feverish every time that he lost control, he started to panic.

"Hermione, you have to leave now."

"It's okay, Remus. These will be done in just a few hours, then we'll work on getting you better."

"Do the Weasley's know you're here?" he asked, certain that they didn't.

"No. But, Harry does. He'll be by in the morning." It had taken all of her charm to get Harry to keep his mouth shut. He said he wouldn't lie if asked directly, but agreed not to volunteer any information either. And, he insisted on coming by in the morning.

"Then go back to them. They'll be very worried about you." He slowly got up from the stairs and made his way towards her. He hoped he could scare her into leaving again, this time so he wouldn't do something stupid, instead of because he did something stupid.

She felt his presence behind her, and whirled around. "Remus what are you doing!?" she exclaimed.

"You have to leave!" he yelled. "I don't want to attack you again. I don't feel well, and I don't want to hurt you. Last time I almost hurt you!"

Forcing the fear down into the pit of her stomach, she looked up at him. Beads of sweat were appearing on his forehead, and his eyes were feverish.

"Oh, you poor thing. Missing your potions has done a number on you. I'm sorry, Remus. I should have known…or at least known to ask." She went up on her tippy toes and kissed him on the check.

He froze – stunned. "Hermione?"

"You're so warm!" she exclaimed. "Okay, to bed with you now. I'll bring you a cool cloth for the fever. And water, you need water."

""mione, I'm just an old fool. Don't care so much about me." His voice became hushed, and he winced, as if in pain. "Too broken for this kind of treatment. Go, enjoy your vacation. Don't," quickly, he turned to one side. "Kesshoo! Kessh! Eh… hah… kesshoo!" His balance wobbled, and he instinctively grabbed for the table. But, it was too far away, and he began to fall.

"I've got ya," Hermione said, grabbing his arm and his shirt. The momentum stopped his falling, and he swung around and grabbed onto her.

She tensed at his touch and under his weight, but he wasn't threatening now. Just very very feverish.

"Come on, Remus. Let's get you to the couch. You'll be okay. This should be the last day of this." Quietly, the two of them moved towards the couch.

"'mione," he mumbled as she laid him down. "…just a sick old fool. So sorry… for everything. Just an old fool…"

She hushed him, and put a blanket over him. "It'll all right, Remus. It'll all be ok tomorrow."


	9. Healing

"Hey, wake up," a voice quietly said, as Remus felt himself being shaken awake.

All at once, he felt the fatigue, congestion, and pain which overpowered his body. His limbs were heavy with the same fatigue that blurred his vision and his thought process. His face hurt again, with the same pain that it had some time before. And the headache that pounded in his ears and threatened to become a migraine made him miserable with the fact that he was awake. "Mmgph… go 'way," he instructed the voice.

"In a moment, Remus. It's time for your potion."

'Potion? What's a potion?' he thought, wearily. He slowly opened his eyes. Hermione was squatting beside him, looking tired, but no worse for the wear.

He smiled, despite himself. "Hermione. I thought you left. I thought…I…." He turned himself away from her. "Hehk-Kessh! Hesshh!" He winced at the pain in his face, head and throat.

"Bless you," she said, tenderly handing him a handkerchief.

He blew his nose steadily, and felt the pain in his sinus' release.

"Good, I'm glad they worked," Hermione mumbled, as she helped him sit up and handed him his potion.

"They?" he asked.

"I put hot compresses on your face last night. I was hoping it would help break up some of the congestion. You were having such a time breathing."

He nodded, even though he had no memory of the event, and drank down his potion. "Thanks. It worked," he said, clearly stating the obvious. "Heh-kessh!" He blew his nose again, and felt congestion that he thought would never release, do just that. He felt his migraine start to release, and the bleary feeling start to go away.

He took a deep breath, through his nose, and smiled. "Thank you, so much. It doesn't hurt to breath anymore."

"Let's work to keep it that way, shall we?" Hermione asked.

He nodded and yawned.

"You can go back to sleep. I just wanted to make sure you got your potion on time."

He nodded again. Suddenly, panic gripped him and his eyes flew open with a start. "What day is it?"

"Thursday."

"How long have you been here?" he asked, unable to keep the panic out of his voice.

"About a week and a half. Why?"

Shame washed over him for taking up so much of her vacation, but it didn't derail his current thought process.

"Merlin…the moon…"

"Doesn't become full until next week. Next Wednesday. And I intend to have you fully functional going into it."

He digested that. He almost always got sick after his transformations. She was working so hard to make him well, only to have him sick again. This was so unfair to her.

"You can leave when you want to, you know."

"I know. And if I want to, I will. And until then… I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

He smiled. "Thank you," he whispered as he drifted back to sleep.

What seemed only moments later, he heard Hermione shaking him awake again. He pried his eyes open. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Nothing. It's just time for your herbal supplement."

He nodded and drank it down without a word. Lying back down, he asked, "How long was my regimen disturbed."

"You don't want to know. But, I know it now. And I'll get you back on track."

"Thanks," he whispered, as sleep over took him.

Hermione puttered around the house, cleaning up here and there while he slept. Harry came by in the morning, with Mrs. and Mr. Weasley. None of them were pleased with her choice, and made her promise that if Remus attacked her again, she would come straight to their place, and that they would call St. Mungos. Saddened, but understanding, she agreed to the terms.

When she finished cleaning, and had sufficiently worked off her anxieties, she sat down in the easy chair, and watched Remus sleep. It seemed like so much longer than a week ago when she had let herself completely forget that he was a werewolf. She never thought of lycanthropy as a full time disease. Just something that happened once per month. Now, she knew better. At last she understood what Harry had been telling her all along – that lycanthropy was a daily curse, and that Remus worked hard to keep it all under wraps.

She changed the heated cloth on his eyes. She trusted him completely only a week ago. Now, she felt herself jump every time he so much as stirred. She rubbed her eyes sleepily. She hadn't slept much the night before. She couldn't risk something going wrong with his potion. Settling herself back in the armchair, she felt herself drift off to sleep.

She jolted awake what felt like moments later, and quickly looked at the clock. Three o'clock! How could 4 hours have slipped by like that? Quickly, she readied his wolfsbane, heating it to the proper temperature this time before giving it to him.

She shook him gently and waited for him to stir. When he did not, she shook him harder and called his name. Slowly, his eye lashes pried themselves apart. "'mione?" he mumbled.

"It's your wolfsbane. And, time for some soup."

He seemed to be having difficulty sitting up to drink his potion, so she helped properly lift his head.

"Not hungry," he mumbled, drifting back off. He was asleep before Hermione could reply.

"Heh-kessh! Kesshoo! Heh-Kesshoo! Kessh! Hesssh!"

When Hermione awoke, Remus was in the midst of a severe sneezing fit. He had righted himself on the couch and was currently being thrown forward with every sneeze.

Quickly, she moved herself out of the chair and onto the couch next to him. She rubbed his back in small circles, and tried to pull him close to her. He resisted.

"Heh-Kessh! Hessshh!" The sneezes stopped abruptly and he pulled away from her, pulling out his handkerchief and blowing forcefully. When he was convinced the last of the congestion had released, he scooted away from her a bit, just before collapsing backwards.

"Remus, you all right?" she asked, unable to keep the concern out of her voice.

He was breathing heavily, as if he didn't know whether to relax or to start sneezing again.

"Just… just so… Heh-Kessh! Just so sneezey. Heh-Shessh!" He cupped the handkerchief around his nose and blew again, sighing when it was all over.

"What happened?" Hermione asked. She mentally kicked herself for falling asleep at such an important moment. She should have known better than to sleep during his first day back on the potions.

"Don't know, exactly. But, I think it's an immune response. Like my body's trying to fight whatever is wrong with me. Hesshessh!" He sniffed wearily. "It reminds me of the way Sirius would act just after he was given Pepper-Up."

Hermione nodded. She could definitely see the similarity. "You ready for some soup?" she asked, forcing herself to sound awake.

Remus shook his head.

"What about some broth then?"

He was about to shake his head some more when his stomach rumbled. He nodded slowly. "Just a bit though, please."

Hermione got up and went to the kitchen. She couldn't remember ever being so tired – not even during her first year of Hogwarts. The past week and a half without a decent night's rest was starting to take it's toll on her. But, she felt that she was in a bind. She couldn't abandon Remus – not when she finally figured out how to make him feel better. But, she couldn't show him weakness either – that's when he attacked her the last two times.

She handed him his potion and his bowl of broth, and sat down.

He drank his potion quickly, but didn't take his eyes off her face. "Hermione, what's the matter?"

"Nothing," she said, forcing a smile. "I'm fine."

"You're not," he said plainly. "Are you unwell?"

"No, just tired," she answered truthfully, mentally berating herself for the admission of weakness, and flinching when he moved closer to her.

Guilt gripped his stomach when she flinched. She looked so exhausted, but she was obviously afraid to tell him. And, worse, she was obviously afraid _of _ him. "Hermione if you need to rest, I'll understand. You can go up to the second bedroom. The door even locks from the inside."

She shook her head and suppressed a yawn. "I'll be fine, really."

He smiled at her. "I know you will be… but sometimes… Hesshh! Kessh! Excuse me. Sometimes, even care givers need some care."

She smiled at him. This sounded like her friend Remus. This was the man whom she had known. She nodded and acquiesced. "If you don't mind."

He shook his head. "Not at all."

Getting up she asked, "Do you need help getting to bed?"

He looked at her exhausted state and shook his head. "I'll be fine down here for tonight. You get some sleep."

"Thank you," she said, as she slowly climbed the stairs.

When she closed the door to the bedroom, she looked at the door lock. It wasn't strong enough to hold back a werewolf, but perhaps a man. She pondered if she should lock it or not. In the end, she swallowed her guilt and locked it. She trusted Remus, but not the wolf, and until she felt she could trust both, she wasn't taking any chances.


	10. Trust

Hi there, I'm sure you're all sick of me by now. I know when people asked me to continue this, they didn't know it was going to go this far. Honestly, neither did I! If you keep reviewing, I'll keep writing. But, I promise, it will end…eventually!

Sorry this one is so short. There is more, but it's 2AM, I have work in 5 hours, and I'm SO tired!

Remus woke up with a sniffle and looked around. All of the candles had burned out, and it was dark outside. Ever so quietly, he moved across the room to get his last potion. He was a few hours late with it and was surprised that Hermione had not woken up to give it to him.

He swallowed the vile quickly and stretched, surprised at how much better he felt now that he was properly taking his medication. A small part of his brain teased him with the thought that Hermione had kept him sick on purpose – that she had…what did muggles call it… Munchausen Syndrome. Raising an eyebrow to the thought, he quickly countered it with the fact that she didn't know his regimen, nor could she have. And, he smiled when he thought of how intelligent she was to figure it out, just by reading the books on his shelves, and by broken conversations they had while he was in a feverish state.

He sneezed harshly, his head snapping forward. He sniffed and listened upstairs. Nothing.

'She must be out cold,' he thought to himself, starting dinner.

As he finished heating up the soup, he poured himself a bowl. Although he didn't want to, he poured a bowl for Hermione as well, and fretted about her eating habits. He vaguely remembered her going shopping for him, but that was over a week ago and he was still well provisioned. He frowned as he thought about her forgoing both sleep and food for the sake of his health. He made a mental note to talk to her about that later.

He made to call out that supper was ready, but he couldn't do it. He just couldn't bring himself to wake her in such a harsh manner.

Putting warming charms on the soup, he slowly ascended the stairs. He was so relieved that his fever, though not gone completely, had at least become manageable. He still felt achy, but his sore muscles had stopped throbbing. He still felt congested, but nothing a little more sleep and a few more days of his regimen wouldn't cure. His lips curled into a bittersweet smile as he thought about sending her on her way.

"Haresshtchoo!" he sneezed violently, just outside her door. He wasn't sure whether to knock or just go right in. He was tempted to try the doorknob, to see if she had locked herself in. But, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want to know. And, after he'd attacked her not once – but twice, he knew he deserved whatever treatment he got. He rubbed his eyes in frustration. He didn't deserve a friend like her. He vividly remembered attacking her – both times. He remembered the anger and hate that he felt towards her, the first time for being weak, the second time for him thinking that she thought he was weak. He didn't deserve her trust. He certainly had done everything possible to destroy it. He looked at the doorknob again, and knocked on the door. He didn't have a right to know.

Hermione was roused by the sound of the knocking. She jumped and became startled by her surroundings. Where was she? Where was Remus? Then she remembered that she had gone to bed. His last potion! The thought jumped into her mind, and she bounced out of bed in a panic. Throwing open the door, she ran smack into him.

"Hermione, are you okay?" he asked, grabbing her by the shoulders and steadying her.

"You're potion! I slept through you're potion!" She went to rush past him, but he kept a hold on her.

"I had it. It's okay. I just woke you for dinner."

She paused when she realized he wasn't letting her go. "Remus, let me go," she demanded before she could stop herself.

He let her go at once, looking very sad. He wanted to say he was sorry, but sorry for what? For everything? That sounded so typically male – like he was apologizing for something, but he didn't know what it was. He had to work out the proper apology in his head before he could tell it to her.

Hermione saw the sadness in his eyes, and wanted to say she was sorry. But, sorry for what? For not trusting him? She wanted to trust him so badly it made her cry. But, he had attacked her, twice, for trying to help him. She wasn't sorry for the lack of trust, but she was sorry it made him feel bad. She didn't want to make him feel bad. She made a mental note to tell him that when he was feeling better.

He looked as if he was about to say something, then snapped his head to one side. "Harketshoo!" he sneezed heavily.

"Bless you," she said quietly. "Those are sounding worse." She cringed, that was not what she meant to say, but she was still sleepy and not thinking clearly.

He nodded and cleared his throat. "Yes, but they are fewer. I've only sneezed a handful of times since I woke up about a half hour ago."

"That's good," she said, quietly. She fidgeted uncomfortably. She had been taking care of him for so long, she didn't know what to say in regards to normal conversation. And, while she would have happily spoken about her vacation when she arrived, she didn't want to bother him with mindless prattle now.

Remus, on the other hand, would have welcomed it. He wanted to hear her talking, to see her engaged. But, he could tell she was uncomfortable. It seemed as if an ocean separated them, even though they were right next to each other.

"Come on," he said, starting down the stairs. "let's eat."


	11. Departures

Hermione and Remus ate quietly: the awkward silence cut only by Remus' sneezes, and a quiet 'bless you' from Hermione.

Unsure of what to say, but certain that the silence was unnecessary, Hermione made an attempt at conversation. "The soup is wonderful. You certainly didn't have to make it. I could have made us something if you were hungry."

Remus smiled briefly. He could tell that the conversation was forced, and that she didn't want to be there. He had to find some way to make her go. "It's Molly's. Great stuff. It cures almost any ailment. I don't know how she does it."

"Magic," Hermione said with a smile.

Remus smiled back and nodded. "Yes. Magic."

With that, the silence resumed.

"Where's your next stop?" Remus asked.

"What?" she replied, confused.

"Well, I know my house wasn't exactly on the tour…"

"Oh, that. Um…school probably. I figure I'll be here for another few weeks, and then my letter from Dumbledore should arrive."

Remus sighed heavily. "You know, Hermione, I can care for myself from here on out. I mean, you've done a great job and everything. But, I … I really think…," he raised one finger and turned himself away from the table. "Hih… heh…hih…hih…HehShoo! Shoo!" He cleared his throat and then continued. "I really think I'll be able to handle it from here."

"Bless you. Are you all right?" she asked, frowning. While things had seemed a little awkward, she truly wasn't intending on leaving. Besides, Remus' face was still contorted from the last sneeze, and that couldn't have been a good thing.

"I'm all…right…Hahshoom!" He grabbed his handkerchief and blew steadily, the congestion releasing thoroughly.

"Remus, do you want me to leave?"

He looked at her over his handkerchief. 'No dear Merlin, no!' he screamed mentally. "I don't want to take up any more of your vacation. I've done quite enough of that."

She smiled. "Remus, if I didn't want to stay, than I would have called Molly, Harry, or St. Mungo's and put you in their capable care. As it stands, I have rather…" she stopped searching for the correct word. Her brain gave her 'enjoyed' but that wasn't quite right. "…I have felt better knowing that you were being cared for by someone who cares for you, and not some healer with whom you were charged."

He smiled. "I'd rather like it if you went out, though. Maybe did a hike of the area. I'll be fine for at least a few days. But…." Could he ask this? Oh, why not… "But, I'd appreciate it if you were accessible during the full moon."

Hermione smiled. "That sounds reasonable. Now, eat up. I've heard there are some wonderful gardens around here. I'll depart this afternoon."


	12. Relapse

Hermione shouldered her pack and left quietly. Remus had fallen asleep on the couch, and she didn't want any long good-byes. As he had said, he was quite capable of handling himself. 

As she walked away, she thought about her past week. How much had changed in such short of a time? Well, there was her perception of him. She truly appreciated his warm and inviting nature now. Before, she took it for granted that he was a kind, caring man, who happened to be a werewolf. Now, she understood that he was a werewolf, who happened to be a kind, caring man. She used to know he took wolfsbane to make his transformations less detrimental to his body. But, now she understood that he took the potions he did for a complete protection of his body – including his mind. Her memory flashed to the two times he'd attacked her, and the one time she attacked him. She remembered the yellow in his eyes – the wolf staring back at her, from the body of the man she thought she knew so well. Then she remembered putting cool cloths on his burning body while slept through fitful dreams. She thought of how proud her dad would be of her, to not let her fear keep her from having new experiences. She remembered how much she wanted to flee after the first time he attacked her. It was in the kitchen, and it would have been easy to go. But, that look of fear and remorse in Remus' eyes told her that he didn't mean it. 

She hiked well into the night before setting up her tent. She was surprised when she realized that aside from 'west' she had no idea where she was. She hadn't paid attention through most of her journey; she was too busy thinking about Remus.

Remus woke up lazily. The first thing he noticed was how quiet the house was. The second thing was that Hermione's scent was gone. Finally, he realized that her things were gone as well. His stomach flipped when he realized that she had left, and had not even said good-bye. Sadly, he rose from the couch. On the kitchen table was a letter, in Hermione's penmanship.

_Remus,_

_Here are the rest of your potions for the night. Remember to leave at least 5 hours between the wolfsbane and the vitamineral, otherwise your system won't metabolize them properly. I know you probably know this, but I don't want you falling asleep and forgetting to take it – or getting tired and hurrying it along. _

_Thank you so much for your hospitality this past week. Although I am sorry you have been so ill, I am glad that you're feeling so much better. I like to think that I had some part in your healing process, and I hope you do as well. _

_I am going to Nez Springs, which –according to the map – is about 5 miles east. On the way back, I'm going to go to the Heather Gardens. If you should need me, I'll be accessible by owl. _

_I have already contacted my parents and told them that they won't be able to contact me until I get back here. I know they're not happy with it, but I'm sure that they will deal with it, somehow. _

_Do continue to feel better, and if you do not, please don't hesitate to contact me. _

_Sincerely, Your Friend,_

_Hermione_

He read and reread the letter at least five times before putting it down. He felt his body grow weary suddenly, and took his wolfsbane potion immediately. He missed her already, but didn't want to bother her for something as simple as loneliness. Slowly, he went back to the couch and pulled the covers over himself before he settled back in for another nap.

Hermione smiled as she continued to Remus' house. She had thoroughly enjoyed the Springs and the Gardens. The springs held the most clear sparkling water that she had ever seen in her life. She remembered how she had shed her apparel and gone swimming in it. She recalled the folklore about the waters having healing properties, and she wondered if they could help Remus any. She shook her head from that thought. It probably had to do with the relaxing atmosphere, not the actual waters, anyway. She thought about the gardens. They were in full bloom, and fragrant as ever. There were all manner of flowers there, not just Heather, as she had previously believed. While the Springs had only taken a day to enjoy, the Garden took up nearly two. 

She hastened her step. Two days wasn't much time to get back to Remus' before the full moon, and she didn't want to be late, lest he think she wasn't coming.

When she arrived at his house, it was dark – inside. Outside, it was dusk, but inside the house looked as if there was nobody home at all. She rapped on the door and windows, but no sound came from the little cottage. In fact, none of the candles or the fireplace was burning. She could see his owl pacing about in her cage. Something was wrong. Remus always let her out. He hated to keep her caged. But, by the way she was pacing, Hermione could tell she hadn't been out in quite some time.

She went to move the rock that protected the secret entrance into his basement (one of the many secrets she had discovered while in his enchanting home), when she heard something overhead. She looked up and realized it was Harry and Ron. 

They barely touched down before Harry started talking a mile a minute. "It's Remus. He's at the Weasley's. He's sick. So sick. Don't know his potions or anything. Needs you. Keeps asking for you. We've been everywhere looking for you. So happy we found you."

She looked at him incredulously. "What do you mean he's sick? He was fine just a few days ago."

Harry shook his head. "Get on. I'll explain on the way."

"Well if I need his potions, wouldn't it just be easier to get them here?"

"No, his house is too heavily guarded. We need to get to the Weasley's then use the floo network to get inside."

Hermione mounted the broom and they took off.

"What are you talking about he's so sick? What's going on?" Hermione called over the wind.

"I don't know, 'mione," Ron answered. He came over on Saturday. He seemed to have a touch of something, but he said he was just getting over a complex cold that you had helped him with. He asked mum for some more soup. Sunday, he woke up sneezing and coughing, and by yesterday he wasn't breathing well at all."

'He relapsed,' Hermione thought, sadly. 'How could I have been so stupid to let him be alone after such a long illness?' "How long has he been without his potions?"

"Since he came over."

"Damn!" Hermione swore, and both boys exchanged nervous glances.

"Is that bad?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ron. It's very bad," she snapped.

They had hardly touched down, when she dismounted and rushed inside the house. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were having a cup of tea at the kitchen table.

"Hermione thank goodness you're here. He's been asking for you," Mrs. Weasley said, wringing her hands. "Do you want to rest a moment before you go up? I'm sure Harry and Ron told you what was going on after they found you."

"They did, thank you. I don't need to rest; I need to use your floo."

"Certainly," she said, stepping to the side and allowing Hermione to pass.

"Remus Lupin's House," Hermione called out, and disappeared in a burst of blue flame."

She was back mere minutes later with an armful of potions. She looked at the clock, and grabbed a vitamineral potion. 

"I'll be upstairs she said, as she grabbed a potion and bolted up the stairs.

She knocked on the only closed door quietly. She knew from past visits it was Percy's room. She couldn't imagine that Percy had willingly given up his room to Remus, but she didn't have time to ask for the details. She was sure she would get them later.

"Hmm? Commin." It was Remus, that was certain. But, he sounded so tired. 

She opened the door slowly, and watched as a smile grew over his pale and tired face.

"Remus, what happened?" she asked, accusingly, as she walked in. 

"Kesshoo!" The sneeze was airy, but seemed to scratch his throat as it came out. "Hesshssh!" After quietly tending to his nose, he answered, "Guess I wasn't doing as well as I thought." His voice was gravely, and Hermione winced when she heard it. The full moon was the next night, and no amount of vitamineral potion was going to get him ready for it. 

"As well as you thought, or as well as you let on?" she asked. 

He looked at her sheepishly. "I didn't want you to ruin the rest of your vaca-va-ca-Hesshorn! vacation."

"How could I have been so stupid?" she asked.

"No, it wasn't that…"

"It was. I was so eager for you to be well, that I took your words at face value. Even though logically it was impossible. I'm so sorry, Remus." Tears filled her eyes. She had thought she cared for him thoroughly, but here she left a sick man to his own devices. No wonder he was so ill now. "I've compromised your transformations."

Remus could hear the sadness in her voice, and smell the tears as they filled her eyes. "Nothing for you to be sorry for. I'm a big boy Hermione. If I thought I needed your help, I could have just asked for it." He sniffed. Another sneeze was upon him. He could tell that she was very upset about this turn of events, and he didn't want to tell her the truth about it. "Heh… hih… heh…hih…hih..HEH-SHOO! TessSHOO! Hepsshightst! Hasttshoo! Rastchgishoo!" The sneezes were harsh and loud. They tossed him forward, one by one. 

Hermione watched in stunned silence, and cringed when she realized that the pressure was back, and even still, "You're worse," she said bluntly.

He wiped his nose, and coughed. "Yea," he admitted. This hurts just as much as last time, but this time it's as if my bo-body wants to sn-snee-sneeze…" he readied his handkerchief. "Hesshoo! Keatchoo! Rastchoo!" He attempted to blow his nose, but to no avail. "Id's as if my body wands to sdneeze id oud of me."

Hermione sighed heavily. "Here," she said, handing him his potion. "Drink this down. Hopefully, it'll help."

He did as he was told. "Before tomorrow? Not likely."

Much to Hermione's surprise, his voice already sounded better. "Yes, well, it can't hurt, now can it?"

He smiled again. "Probably not." He watched her concerned expression. "I'm sorry for concerning you so. I did hope that I would be well by this time – not worse."

She smiled, sitting down on the edge of his bed. His fever was not nearly as high as it had been the week before. "I know. I just wish you could have gotten hold of me before now."

"How was your… hike?" He brought his handkerchief up again, and sneezed harshly into it.

"Bless. It was beautiful. The springs were magical, and the gardens… too beautiful for words. Have you been there?"

He nodded. "I love the springs, but the gardens tend to be too fragrant for me." He sniffed congestedly.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping off the bed. "How stupid of me! Let me change into something less fragrant. I'm sure the scent isn't helping."

"To be honest I can't smell much of anything."

"Have they been applying the cloths?" she asked, trying to remember how she got him well the last time.

"The cool ones, yes."

"Then I'll change and bring up some hot cloths. Maybe we can clear up your sinus' at the very least."

He smiled at her. "Thank you," he said, as he yawned widely. 

"Go to sleep," Hermione soothed. "I'll be back shortly."

And, with that she left the room and descended the stairs.


	13. Here in the Night

**Thank you so much for continuing to read this story. I'm not quite sure when or how it's going to end, but I hope you're enjoying it as much as I am. I know that several people have thought this was going to end up romantically, but I don't know, yet. I didn't envision Hermione over 18 when I wrote this, so I feel funny matching her up with him. However, I have gotten some 'future' ideas that may make it tie together that way. **

**I apologize for making these recent chapters so short. I'm typically typing at 1-2AM, and I have to be up in five hours or less, so I'm trying to get out what I can, when I can. Thank you for your patience. And now, chapter 13 of Call Me Remus**

Hermione woke up with a start and looked around. She didn't recognize her surroundings right off, but saw Harry in the next bed over. She sighed with relief as she recalled going to the Weasleys to try to help Remus prepare for the full moon. She listened hard for what had woken her. She distinctly remembered hearing something. 

Through the darkness of the burrow she heard it. A cough. Weak, but insistent. Quietly, she slipped out of bed, careful not to step on Ron who was lying next to it. As she crept down the hall, she realized that the coughs were too weak for Remus to be awake. From the past week of living with him, she had noticed that when he was awake, he forced the coughs out with as much conviction as he could muster. These were far too repressed. 

She slipped into the bathroom and wet a washcloth with steaming hot water. 

When she opened the door to the room Remus was sleeping in, she jumped back in surprise. Remus was asleep, as she had anticipated, but Ginny was there pressing a cloth to his forehead.

"Hey," Ginny said quietly, looking from Remus to Hermione. "He's been like this for a while. Didn't know what to do, so I thought I'd work on his fever."

Hermione nodded. The hot water from the washcloth was starting to burn her hand. "Can I help?" she asked. She didn't want to seem ungrateful.

Ginny rose off the side of the bed immediately. "You can take it. I was just trying to help." She started to leave the room.

"You can stay," Hermione said. "I'm sure he'd appreciate you helping him."

Ginny shook her head. "No, it's okay. And, don't tell him, please. I don't want him to know I was here." And, with that she crept back to bed.

Hermione took a fresh handkerchief over to Remus, and then thought the better of it and grabbed two. "Remus," she said, in an almost inaudible whisper. "I don't know what that was about, but I can guarantee that it was more pleasant that this is going to be." With that, she placed the hot washcloth on his face, and held it to his sinuses and eyes. 

He gasped, deeply, and his eyes opened immediately. As he released his breath, Hermione pressed on his chest with all her weight. 

He immediately started coughing deep, husky, productive coughs. She pressed a handkerchief to his mouth, and helped him sit up. He continued to cough and turned to spit out the excess. When he turned, the wash cloth finally fell off of his face, and the cool air hit him abrasively. 

"HatCHOO!" he sneezed forcefully. Hermione gave him the second handkerchief, and rubbed his back as he held it to his nose. He let out a long stuffy blow, and slumped back into her when he was done.

"That wasn't nice," he panted. 

"I know, but it had to be done."

He nodded. "Hesshiffroo!" He sniffed, but all it did was make him sneeze again. This time he blew his nose until it turned crimson. 

Hermione took both of the used handkerchiefs and threw them into the waste basket. 

"Thank you," he said, breathlessly, as she helped him lay back down.

"It's nothing," she said, gently. 

'_I'm nothing? How could she think that?'_ the irrational voice spoke inside his head.

"How're you feeling?" she asked, tenderly.

"Dreadful," he answered, honestly. "Heh-eh-heh…" 

"Here," she said, handing him another handkerchief. 

"Hestresffroo!" The sneeze tossed him forward. His breathing became uneven, but not from another sneeze. When he leaned back, Hermione saw tears in his eyes.

"Oh, 'mione, I feel dreadful," he said, through quivering breathes. 

She brushed his hair off his face. His fever was up again, but not as high as it had been.

"I know. Just close your eyes. I'll stay with you tonight. Nothing's going to bother you."

"Lie next to me?" he asked. He cringed as soon as he asked it. "No, I take it back. I'm sorry." A deep shame, not unlike the one that he'd felt when he attacked her, washed over him. 

She looked at him quizzically. She still didn't fully trust him, but she couldn't imagine him hurting her either. "Here," she said, setting him up under the covers, as she slept on top of them. "I'll stay right here."

He wanted to offer her to get under the covers, but his sense of propriety would allow him to do no such thing. She was already being far more gracious than she had to be, and he knew it. 

"Thank you," he whispered as he drifted to sleep.

Remus slept through most of the day, only waking up intermittently for food, water, or his potion. 

Hermione had woken up at daybreak. She slipped off the bed and down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley was awake. 

"Morning dear. Rough night?"

"No, just long," Hermione answered.

"You're a good girl, Hermione. Taking care of him the way you do. You'd best be careful, or in a few years, you two may become something more than just caregivers."

Hermione looked at her oddly. "Thank you for your concern, but I don't see that happening. I'd do the same thing for Harry, or any one of you."

"I know you would dear," Mrs. Weasley replied, and then said no more about it. 


	14. The Unexpected House Guest

After her chat with Mrs. Weasley, Hermione went back up to Remus' room. Ginny was in there watching him sleep.

As soon as Hermione saw her, she tried to back out of the room, but Ginny was too quick. Years of being the youngest and only girl taught her to be aware of every sound.

"Hey!" Ginny said, with a smile. "You can stay if you want. I'll go."

Hermione stepped into the room. "You don't have to go. I'm sure Remus would be very touched to know you're here."

Ginny shook her head, her straight red hair bouncing over her shoulders. "No, he'd be mortified. He barely likes when mum watches over him. Thinks himself too much of a burden. If he knew I was here… well … the shame would just kill him."

Hermione took that in. She may have been young, but Ginny wasn't stupid. She knew exactly what Remus would be feeling. "Do you think I make him uncomfortable?"

Ginny pondered that for a moment. "Maybe before now, but after this past week… he trusts you implicitly. And that's saying something. He doesn't tend to trust people that much. My da, Harry, Sirius, Se… I said Sirius, right? Yea, and you." She smiled sadly. "I'm a bit envious of you. I wish he trusted me like this."

Hermione put her arm around the young red-head. "I'm sure he will one day. It's probably the age difference."

"You think he still sees me as a kid? I'm not much younger than you, ya know," Ginny snapped.

"I know," Hermione said, quickly back-peddling. "But, how long has he known you?"

"Since I was a baby. He still sees me that way you think?"

"Yea, but stick with him. That image will melt away soon enough."

They both looked back to Remus, who was still soundly sleeping. "I hope so," Ginny said quietly.

That afternoon, Remus asked Hermione to sleep next to him again. She wasn't sure if she should be honored or uncomfortable, and honestly, she was a little bit of both. She was honored because this was somebody who didn't trust easily. But, she was uncomfortable because he was her professor – her mentor – and she was still not quite eighteen. But, as she settled into bed next to him – on top of the covers – she convinced herself that the six months that were left over would not make much of a difference. Besides, it wasn't as if he was being improper in any way.

When Hermione awoke, Mr. Weasley was carefully helping Remus out of the bed. She blinked in the dusk-light, which cast shadows on the two men.

"Remus?" she groaned tiredly. "Are you all right?"

Both men paused for a second.

"Remus, he's um…he's being called away," Mr. Weasley stammered.

Confused, she turned her attention to Remus. "What's going on?"

"Due to the -," he gasped, then continued, "sporadic way I've been taking my potions as of late, the transformation has already begun. I must go where it's safe."

"I'll go with you," she said, pushing herself up.

"No!" both men exclaimed, simultaneously.

Remus forcefully blew his nose.

"Hermione, I'm sure Remus appreciates it," Mr. Weasley started.

"I _do_ appreciate it," Remus interjected. "But, I could hurt you."

"You could have hurt me before," she reasoned.

He lowered his voice and looked her in the eye. "But, this time I won't stop."

She saw the wolf flicker in his eyes, and froze in terror.

"Come on, Arthur. Let's go," he said, leaning back onto Mr. Weasley.

She followed the two men downstairs, where Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were waiting.

Ginny gave him a hug goodbye. "Please don't roam tonight Remus," she begged. "It's not safe."

He gave her a half smile, then turned away to sneeze forcefully. After relieving his nose he turned back to her. "Don't worry my little carrot. I'll return shortly."

Turning to Mrs. Weasley, he added, "But, I will be rather worse for the wear. Are you sure I can come back here? I don't want to be a bother."

"It's no bother, dear. Now, you just get back here as soon as you're able. Arthur will be there to get you afterwards."

"But, you two will have your hands full. And, Hermione -."

"Stop your fretting," Mrs. Weasley cut in. "Hermione will accept it all the way she always does, and you'll be back with us soon.

Remus nodded. "Thank you," he whispered. Turning to Hermione he added, "Be careful. Trust the Weasley's and trust yourself. And, don't let old prejudices get in the way of new friends."

She nodded at him. "Be well, Remus."

With that, Mr. Weasley and Remus stepped into the floo, and with a green whoosh of flame they were gone.

"HAR-EHSSHH!" A loud sneeze erupted from down stairs and echoed through the hall, jolting Hermione awake. She distinctly heard a chorus of bless you's, and a knot twisted in the pit of her stomach. She frowned as she imagined how miserable Mr. Weasley must have been feeling to unleash a sneeze of that magnitude.

She quickly got dressed and went downstairs. Just as she was about to come into the kitchen, there was another thunderous, "HAR-ETCHSSSH!"

"Bless you, Uncle Sev," Ginny stated quite clearly.

"Thang you, by dear," a very low, very congested voice answered.

Confused beyond comprehension, Hermione entered the room. What she saw was not uncommon – all the Weasleys (minus Percy) sitting around the table. But, what was uncommon was that Severus Snape was sitting there with them.

"Good morning, Miss Granger," he said; his voice thick with congestion. Quickly, he turned away from the table and took a few hitching breaths. He used that time to unfurl a burgundy handkerchief from his pocket. "HAR-ETCHESSH!-TCHOO! SHOO!" He blew his nose quickly, and shoved his handkerchief back in his pocket. "Do excuse be Bolly. Berhaps I should sid in the odder roob." He blew his nose again and continued. "I don'd wish to disgust addybody."

"Uncle Sev, look around. I mean, there are seven kids in this family. We've seen worse," Ron stated.

"Uncle!?" Hermione exclaimed. She couldn't handle anymore of this charade. She pinched herself, hoping that she was still dreaming. But, alas, she was not.

"Severus, let me get you another cuppa tea," Mrs. Weasley said gently. "Hermione, dear, come sit down. We'll explain everything."

Without another word, Hermione took the only remaining seat, next to Severus. "Good morning," she squeaked out. She remembered what Remus had said the night before, and tried to keep an open mind.

Mrs. Weasley gave Severus a steaming cup of tea. 'Here you go, dear," she said, patting him on the shoulder as she put it down. "Really, Severus, you should take off your cloak; you are quite warm."

A blush rose in Severus pale cheeks as he nodded and started to shrug off his cloak.

Before she could stop herself, Hermione blurted out, "No…it's okay. Leave it on if you're cold."

He smiled at her and shook as a chill ran through his body. Quickly, he buried his face in the crook of his arm. "AR-ETSSH!!"

"Oh, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, sitting back down. "That cold seems to be getting worse."

Severus nodded and blew his nose with a loud honk. Hermione watched as he grabbed his head in his hands, slouched over, and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Hermione mentally listed his symptoms. 'Sneezing, congestion, fever, facial pain…oh no…'

"Well, Hermione," Mr. Weasley said, breaking the silence. "You must be thoroughly confused."

"You could say that."

"well let me explain. Severus – Professor Snape that is – is not the slimy git we play him up to be."

Severus glared at him and muttered, "Thanks, Arthur."

"Now SEveru, really. No need to be touchy. Now, you see Hermione, after Everus helped us defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the members of the Order binded together. But, um… loosely. We lost track some people. Other, like Remus, would float in and out. But, Severus, well he stayed close. He has helped us raise our children. And, he and Remus, are rather close friends. However, it's not safe for anyone to really know that. So, he portrayed the ostentatious git that everyone seemed to want him to be. Except in the right company, of course."

"HEK-CHESSHOO!" Severus sneezed, violently, his head snapping forward.

A chorus of bless you's rang out, as he blew his nose wetly.

"Now, we couldn't go around telling people that he was a fine upstanding gentleman. Not only would nobody believe us, but that would put all of us in mortal danger. So, we devised a plan."

"We set it up so that I would remain a cold individual, and that 'is kids," Severus sniffed heavily, "would tease me incessantly – and make sure others did as well." His breath started to hitch, and he raised the handkerchief back up. "I gave Arthur a list of things that were easy to make fun of: my n-nose, by hair, etcetera. Hah… hahh…heh…" He held his breath and felt the sneeze subside. "Now, Miss Gra-gr…Granger, it's up to y-you to keep the secret – HAH-SCTCHOOO!"

He buried his nose in his handkerchief and blew until his ears popped. He was vaguely aware of the bless you's bestowed upon him, but he was more aware of the fact that he was swaying. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and was surprised to find that Hermione was holding him in place. He smiled at her, slightly, but was unable to formulate a full sentence.

"So, Harry's in danger if I tell him?" Hermione asked, meekly.

"Yea," Mr. Weasley replied.

"And Remus knows?"

"Everybody except you and Harry. But, it's not discussed."

Hermione nodded. "I understand. I think I need a nap," she said as she rose from the table and went back upstairs.


	15. Revelations

Call Me Remus – Part 15

Call Me Remus – Part 15

Two Hearts are Better Than One

Hermione opened her eyes. She didn't remember falling asleep, but she remembered breakfast the that morning. The burrow was eerily quiet, so she figured everyone had gone out for the day. Not that she minded.

She tried to clear her head as she went downstairs. She had a difficult enough time believing that Snape was an ally. But to believe that he was a long standing friend – that was more than she could comprehend. She wewnt into the kitchen and started a kettle for tea.

"Heh-ketcemp!"

She jumped as she heard the quiet sneeze behind her. Whirling around, she saw Severus sitting on the couch. His pallor was sickly pale and there was a slick sheen of sweat, not unlike the one Remus had the week before. His nose was pinked and raw, and hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She noticed that he wore a blanket both over his shoulders and over his lap. She quickly composed herself. "Oh, Professor. I'm sorry! I didn't see you."

He nodded and sniffed wetly. "I thought not." Quickly, he buried his nose into the folds of his handkerchief. "Heh-Ketchump!"

Making herself a cup of tea, she poured one for him as well. "Here," she said, handing him a mug and sitting in the chair next to the couch.

He looked at her oddly and tried to sniff it.

"I didn't poison it," she said, taking a sip of her own tea.

"Thank you," he replied gruffly. He started to take a ship, but hastily put the cup down. Form rattling coughs strained his body, and nearly doubled him over. Although she felt bad for him, and was fairly certain that he was suffering from a similar – if not the same – ailment as Remus, she couldn't bring herself to take care of him. Instead she patiently ignored him, and daintily sipped her tea.

"Excuse me," he said as the fit subsided. He took another sip of his tea.

She said nothing.

He took another sip before continuing. "I don't blame you for not trusting me. You've had no cause to, and certainly haven't given you a reason."

"No, you haven't," she replied coolly.

"However, I haven't given you a reason not to."

"How do you figure?" she snapped.

"Well," he coughed harshly and winced, rubbing his throat. "Well, when Quirrel tired to knock off Harry off his broom, for one. I was performing…per…form…Heh-kessxhisst!" His head snapped forward and he grabbed it as it pounded with pressure.

"Bless you," Hermione offered, politely.

He nodded and continued. "I stopped the other trolls because they reached the students in the great hall. I let you stand under the invisibility cloak and watch Quirrel, and even purposefully missed you when I went to grab it. And, I protected all of you from Remus." He sniffed and brought the handkerchief back to his face. "Hesshoo!"

"Bless you," she said, absentmindedly. She thought about what he said. It was just like what Remus, Professor McGonagal, and Headmaster Dumbledore said about him. Her heart tugged as she was faced with the reality of being so horribly wrong. "Don't hold them in like that. It must be painful."

A powerful cough shook him. "It is," he replied. His voice was gravelly and he sounded exhausted.

Hermione started to say something when the fireplace sprang to life. Mr. Weasley stepped out, supporting a nearly unconscious Remus. His hair was matted with what looked like blood, which was smeared up his face. He was badly bruised and moving as if it hurt to do so.

Severus jumped up and braced against the wave of dizziness which washed over him. "Merlin, Arthur, what happened to him?"

Mr. Weasley shook his head. "It was a bad night, Severus. A really bad night. I healed his bones as best I could, but – ."

Remus groaned. "'mione?" he whispered.

"I'm right here , Remus," she said, standing up, but not moving any closer.

"Severus?" he asked.

Turning himself away, Severus sneezed violently.

"You too, eh? 'mione's a … healer…friend…Arthur? I don't feel well."

"I know, Remus. Let's get you to bed."

Very slowly and gingerly, he helped Remus do just that.


	16. Call me Alice

Call Me Remus – Part 15

Call Me Remus – Part 15

Arthur laid Remus on the bed with a plop, and heard Remus groan in complaint.

"Sorry," he mumbled, as he set to stripping Remus' bloodied clothes off. "Remus, I don't know what to do," Arthur rambled nervously. "Merlin only knows where you picked up this bug. Never seen you this bad." He tugged off his shirt, paying extra attention to where it stuck to the not yet healed wounds. "Severus goes out for Dumbledore and gets the flu, and now you've got some bug that you can't shake, and you've got a kid – yes, you heard me – a _kid_ looking out for you. Dang it! She's Ron's age, Remus." He sat down heavily in the chair by the bed. "And it's not like you can hear a word I'm saying, because your self loathing runs so deep the wolf wants to kill the man even more than the man wants to kill the wolf." He sighed heavily. "If you can hear me, we'll take care of you. You're safe here. But, if you can hear me," he leaned in very close to Remus' ear and because aggressive for the first time in his life, "you'd better believe that if you attack one of my own the way you attacked Hermione, you'll be shipped off to St. Mungo's faster than you can blink."

"Remus?" Hermione slowly opened the door.

Arthur pulled himself away from Remus. "Hermione, he's sleeping." He covered Remus with the blanket.

"Can I help?" she asked, walking in, tentatively. She had heard Arthur raising his voice, and now the tension in the room was so thick that she was certain that she could swim through it.

"Sure," Arthur said, forcing a smile. "Why don't you go get a bowl of cool water and some rags? I'll show you how to properly cleanse his wounds."

She smiled and hurried out the door.

Arthur turned back to Remus, "Not that I'll interfere. That's for her parents to decide – if it ever gets that far." He paused, looking at the sleeping form with pity. "Not that you can hear me anyway."

With that, he walked out of the room to check on Severus and collect the disinfectants that Hermione would need to non-magically clean Remus' wounds.

But, Remus could hear him. He had woken up with a jolt when Arthur dropped him on the bed. He pursed his lips together. He didn't view Hermione as a child. At seventeen, she possessed wisdom far beyond her years. He didn't view her as a lover either. Arthur was correct, in some respects she was still too young for him. The thought crossed his mind again about if she were interested when she left Hogwarts, he would consider it then. But, not until she was at least 21. It was a rule he had – if he can't legally buy her alcohol, she's too young.

He felt the cool wet trail of a tear, as it slid down the side of his face, curving a path to his ear. He wasn't crying over Hermione. What saddened him the most was that Arthur thought that his family was in danger because Remus was in the house. He knew Ginny would be in to check on him. And Ron. And George. He'd have to be sure to be extra careful of what he said and did around them. Apparently, they all knew the story of what he'd done to Hermione. And, he couldn't blame Arthur for his protectiveness. In fact, he couldn't help but feel grateful that Arthur still planned to care for him at all.

Lost in his myriad of self loathing, he thought that he was asleep until he heard someone come in again.

"Remus, you're awake! What are you doing? No, no, stop that."

It was Hermione. He pried his eyes open in time to see her rush over and start patting his bottom lip with a cool damp cloth. Apparently, he had been biting it.

She sighed heavily, not unlike Arthur had. "Remus, what happened?"

"The usual," he replied, breathlessly.

"Is it always this bad?"

"No," a deep voice answered from the hallway. "Rasshoo! Heh-Heh-Ahesshooo!"

"You sound terrible, Severus," Remus choked out.

He chucked as he came in the room. "_I_ sound terrible?" He sniffed heavily, as he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and rubbed his nose with it.

Hermione looked between the two men. There was a camaraderie there that she had never had seen before.

"You should have been taking your potions, Remus. You know that."

Remus grunted in response, as Arthur walked in the room.

"Oh dear, looks like a packed room. Well, come now Hermione. Let me show you how to properly dress those wounds."

She nodded and watched as Mr. Weasley's deft, nimble fingers moved gently over Remus' wounds, first disinfecting them and then wrapping them cleanly. He explained how to tell the difference between a seeping wound and a healing wound, and what dressings each would need. Hermione watched carefully, though she did none of it. It seemed as if he wanted to keep the burden of care off of her shoulders – completely.

By the time he had finished, Remus was asleep and snoring like a congested dragon. The three of them took turns giving him looks of pity, concern and love. Mr. Weasley was the first to leave. "We're here Remus, if you should need us," he said, just as he walked out the door.

Severus was the next person out, rushing into the hallway just in time to sneeze harshly and lean against the wall for support.

Hermione was the last to leave. First, she made sure that Remus' wounds were completely redressed. Then she made sure he had a cold compress on his forehead. Finally, she tucked him in snuggly, and –before she could stop herself – planted a kiss on his forehead. "I'll be right downstairs if you need anything. You know all you have to do is call. I'll be there," she whispered, as she left the room.

She saw Severus supporting himself against the wall in the hallway. "Are you all right?"

He looked at her. Her lack of trust was apparent in her eyes. But, Remus had called her a healer – and friend. The latter meant more to him than the former, however he knew that both were necessary for not only his, but Remus' recovery. He took a few more panting breaths as another sneeze crept up on him. He forced himself to stand upright and soften his eyes. "No, I'm afraid I'm rather un-heh-ah-hah – unwell." He turned himself away from her and cupped both hands over his nose and mouth. "Hasshrroo! Essffresshoo! Eschajatchoo!" Each sneeze whipped him forward, until he had to lean on the wall for extra support again.

Hermione bit her bottom lip. It was obvious the man was miserable, and that he needed care. She wanted to tell him that it sucked to be him and wait for Molly to get home, but Remus' words about old prejudices kept circulating in her head. Swallowing her anxiety, she took a step towards him and placed a hand on his back.

Severus stiffened immediately. "Wad are you doing?" he asked, his voice thick with congestion.

"Just making sure you're all right," she said, pulling out a handkerchief and handing it to him.

He blew his nose harshly, and scrubbed at it to rid it of the excess tickles. It didn't work. "Rasshoo! Atchoo! Eschjactchoo!" After the final sneeze, he let forth a long gurgling blow. "Thang you," he said, his voice wrought with exhaustion.

Hermione nodded in response. Something she was sure he didn't realize, but she couldn't force herself to say that he was welcome. "Where do you generally stay when you come here?"

He sniffed liquidly. "Percy's room."

"Which would be where Remus is," she stated.

He nodded.

"Well dang," she said. "That's not helpful." She looked up and down the hallway thoughtfully. "I'm sure you understand why I won't be putting you in the same room as Remus."

He coughed and nodded. "Of course. He's sick enough. We can't run the risk of – uh-of…Rasshoo! Hasshoo! Essshoo! Hah-Kasctchoo!" He went to blow his nose, but found it considerably more stuffed than it had been only seconds before. Exhausted beyond what he could take, he let himself slide down the wall and sit on the floor.

"Exactly," Hermione said. He didn't need to finish his statement. Hermione knew that he wasn't an idiot. If Remus caught this flu bug, it would probably kill him.

"Come on," she said, tugging at his arm. "Let's get you back to the couch. It's not the best place for you, but it's the only place for right now."

He nodded and felt like his ears were going to pop from all the pressure. "Oh-day," he responded stuffily. He allowed himself to be helped up, and supported as they went down the stairs.

Arthur already had the couch made up for him. "Severus, why don't you try to get some rest?"

"I'b dot tired," Severus responded defiantly.

"I know. You slept very well during the night. But, you know Dumbledore. He's always got a plan of action for you. You don't want to be sick like this the next time he sends you out."

Fine lines of age and exhaustion suddenly seemed to appear on Severus' face, as he nodded and acquiesced.

"Do you need anything?" Hermione asked, as she every so gently tucked him in with a warm wool blanket.

He turned his head away from her, and cupped his hand over his nose and mouth again. "Ah-Kesshoo! Kesshoo! Ra-Hesshoo!" He sniffed liquidly, and swiped at his nose with the handkerchief. "I'd abbreciate anodder 'andkerchief. Ad," he sniffed liquidly again. "Perhaps somb bore tea." He paused before adding. "If thad's all righdt."

She couldn't believe that this was happening. But, Mr. Weasley had already set to making the tea, and Remus truly seemed all right with what was going on. She felt like she had dropped into another dimension. Never-the-less, she picked up a handkerchief off of the stack that had appeared on the sitting room table, and gave him a cup of tea when Mr. Weasley had finished making it.

After Mr. Weasley checked on both men, he and Hermione stepped outside for a few moments.

"So, how are you feeling?" he asked her, handing her a butterbeer.

"Confused. Nothing seems quite right. Remus – um… Professor Lupin…"

"Remus," Mr. Weasley corrected.

"Yes, Remus, always showed such a quiet strength at Hogwarts. Any weaknesses were seen as human – normal. Nothing like this."

"Do you view him as less?" Mr. Weasley asked, opening his own butterbeer.

Hermione sipped her drink, then continued. "No. But, I never thought that he and I would have the type of friendship where he trusted me to take care of him in this way, either."

Mr. Weasley's fatherly impulses kicked in. "How far has the friendship gotten?" he asked, as nonchalantly as he could muster.

She looked at him oddly. "Just me taking care of him. Haven't really even spoken much. I just know how much it takes for him to trust people – and to know he trusts me on such a deep level…it's a great honor."

"What about you? How much do you trust him?"

"Well, that's a bit harder to explain. When I first came upon his house, I trusted him implicitly. Now…"

"It's harder?" Mr. Weasley urged.

She nodded, with tears forming in her eyes. "Yes. It's harder. When he attacked me that first time, I was surprised, but not scared. But, I really thought he was going to kill me that second time. Harry always told me that Remus worked really hard to make sure that he stayed in control. But, I never understood what he was fighting against. Now, it's like I'm waiting for him to lose control again." She made eye contact with Mr. Weasley. "Does that make me a bad friend?"

He looked at her pleading, tear filled eyes. "No, Hermione. It doesn't make you a bad friend." He couldn't believe what he was about to say, but it was a conversation that he'd had with Percy, Oliver, Charlie, and Fred. The rest of his children hadn't come to him with the same questions yet. "It means that you're quite grown-up now, and that you are looking at him through the eyes of an adult."

She nodded. "Is this how you all see him?"

"Well, maybe not _all_, but yes. Most of his adult friends view him as a nice, gentle, soul, who has to fight every second of every day of his life to maintain that control. And, yes, we wait for the day when he loses that control."

Hermione nodded, tears spilling over her cheeks. "Does he know?"

Mr. Weasley sighed. This was harder than it had been with any of his boys. "I think on some level he does. But, we don't talk about it. Just like in any friendship, we let the love and support over-ride the fear and distrust."

Hermione nodded and took another sip of her butterbeer.

"And Severus," Mr. Weasley urged on. "How are you feeling about that?"

"That's just weird. Everything I have ever known about him says that he's not to be trusted. And, yet, here you all are – trusting him. Including Ron, who had been so horrible to him in school."

"Welcome to the inside," Mr. Weasley stated. "It's very different than it looks, isn't it?"

"Does everybody come here when their sick?" Hermione asked.

"Typically. We have the room for it, and we're far more out of the way, than, say, Hogwarts. Besides, Molly loves to care for people, if you hadn't noticed."

Hermione smiled. "I've noticed."

When they went back inside, they noticed that the family had arrived home. Everybody was hustling and bustling, as if there weren't two sick men in their home. And, there were two more visitors.

"Mom! Dad!" Hermione exclaimed, as she ran up and hugged them.

"Hi hon," her mom greeted her. "We received your letter from Dumbledore, but knew you weren't expected back at least until Friday."

"So, we decided to do some of the shopping for you, and look who we met up with," her dad added.

"I brought them up to speed, dear," Mrs. Weasley added.

"And, we must say, we're very proud of you," her mother said to her. "Taking care of friends, when you're supposed to be on vacation. That was a very adult thing for you to do."

"My little Alice, all grown up," her dad added.

Hermione smiled.

"Alice?" Ron asked. "Your nickname for her is Alice? That's like saying, 'Ah Fred – my little Dean. What kind of nickname is Alice? Are you mental?"

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

Hermione and her dad both started to giggle.

"Well, it is kind of an odd name. I used to read to her _Alice in Wonderland_, and then as she grew up she kept asking questions – questions, questions, questions. Well, one day I asked her why she asks so many questions, and she replied, 'Because I'm curious.' And, from that day on, she's been my little Alice."

"Oh," Ron said, a slight blush rising in his cheeks.

"So, mom, dad, are you staying or –," an idea suddenly dawned on her, "am I going home?"

"Well actually, we were wondering if you'd like to stay. I know how much your Professor Lupin meant to you, and I certainly don't want to pull you away if you're in the middle of a situation," her mother started.

"But, of course, we'd love to have you home again, so that you can tell us all about your travels," her father added.

"So, what we're trying to say, is that the decision is yours," her mother finished.

Knowing that the correct answer was that she wanted to go home, but knowing that she didn't want to, she stated, "Actually, I'd like to stay here, if it's okay."

Both of her parent smiled. "We thought you'd say that, so we brought your things," her dad said, pointing to a trunk and her owl.

She smiled broadly. "Thank you so much!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her parents again.

"Of course, but you call us if you need anything," her mother replied, feeling a bitter sweet joy at her daughters response.

Although they stayed for tea and cakes, the Grangers refused the invitation to dinner.

After dinner, Molly cleaned up, and sent Ginny upstairs to check on Remus. Somehow, both he and Severus had slept through the entire affair.

"That means Uncle Sev is really sick," Ron said, as he and Hermione stood outside and watched the pixies fly in the moonlight. "He's generally a really light sleeper. The fact that he was able to sleep through guests and dinner," he shook his head, "not a good sign."

"What about Remus?" Hermione asked.

Ron shrugged. "Dunno. Usually he sleeps for a day or two before waking up for real. Then his symptoms return – if he was sick beforehand. Then we find out if it's compounded with anything. Then he gets better and goes home. It's pretty standard really."

Hermione nodded and went back to watching the pixies. Before too long, however, she was back inside and going to check on Remus.

When she reached his room, she heard Ginny inside. "Shhh…. it's okay, Remus. I'm not Hermione, but I can for your all the same. I know you like Hermione, Remus. Who wouldn't really? But, don't forget about the rest of us." A sniff emanated from the room, and Hermione was sure it wasn't Remus'.

She slowly opened the door. Ginny was sitting on the edge of the bed, cleaning Remus' dressings and pressing a cool compress to his face and neck. "Hey, Ginny," she whispered.

Ginny turned around. She had tears streaming down her face. "Oh, hey, Hermione. I'll just get going."

"No, please stay." Hermione said, and wrapped her arm around Ginny.

She looked at the sleeping man. "He cares a great deal for you," she told Ginny. "He loves you, I can tell."

Hermione felt the form in her arms start to shake, and felt tears soak her shirt. "But, he still sees me as a kid."

"Maybe," Hermione said. "But, maybe he sees you as a friend. And that's way better than a kid."

"Do you think he'll ever love me the way he loves you?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked at her quizzically. "Yes, someday, he will love you as a good and trusted friend, just like the way he feels about me."

Now it was Ginny's turn to look at her oddly. As the realization dawned on her that Hermione didn't understand the way Remus felt about her, she smiled to herself. Maybe all hope wasn't lost after all.

The two of them sat in companionable silence and watched over Remus as he slept until they heard the house rattling sneezes of Severus, from downstairs.

"Mum's got him," Ginny said. "We can just stay here."

The next morning the two of them woke up snuggled against each other.

"Morning," Hermione said.

Ginny smiled back at her, and said, "Come on, let's get breakfast."


	17. We're In This Together

Sorry this has taken so long. I have been totally swamped with life. I know this is short, and Remus isn't in it much, but it will get better next time, I promise. And now I bring you - Call Me Remus - Part 17 - We're In This Together

Hermione shook herself out of the peaceful slumber she and Ginny had fallen into. Sunlight flowed brightly through the window, illuminating Remus' face. She gasped as she saw how angry the scratches that marred his face and chest looked. A brilliant bruise made his left cheek and lip swell, and he had a matching one over his left shoulder. She quickly drew the shade and felt herself relax as the shadow made the marks seem to disappear.

Ginny moved slowly, and stretched to wake herself up. "How is he?" she whispered.

Hermione shook her head. "No change."

Ginny's eyes widened and she jumped to his side. "He's not snoring!" she whispered urgently. "Is he breathing?"

Hermione felt her heart jump. She just thought he was sleeping peacefully. The fact that he could be dead never even crossed her mind.

"Remus!" Ginny exclaimed, and hit him firmly on the chest.

He took a deep strained breath, but he did not wake.

Ginny visibly relaxed. "Good. Breathing is the important thing."

"Should we wake him?" Hermione asked, standing beside her.

"No. If he awoke now, he'd been in terrible pain. Instead, we just make sure he's breathing."

Hermione nodded. No wonder Ginny cared so much for him. The Weasley's seemed to have been caring for him for a long time. "Come on," she said, putting her arm around Ginny. "Let's go get breakfast."

As they descended the stairs they met a very lively kitchen. In fact the only thing that made the scene look strange at all was Severus, still asleep on the couch.

"Oh good, dears, you're up! Come now. Sit down and eat."

"Heeeyyy," George said, with a giant grin plastered on his face. "What were you two girls doing up there all night?"

"Just watching over Remus," Hermione answered, sitting down next to Ron.

"Oh reeeaaally?" George asked, with even a wider grin. "So a threesome was it? I never knew the old boy had it in him."

Hermione looked horrified.

Ginny blushed a shade of red just under the color of her hair.

Mrs. Weasley was shocked. "George!" she scolded. "That's no way to talk of such a great man. Or your sister. Or Hermione either."

"What's the problem, mum?" George asked, laughing. "I was only fooling."

"Har-ESH!"

The table turned at the unexpected sneeze.

Severus was sitting up on the couch, with his nose buried in his handkerchief. "By abologies," he said, thickly, just before giving his nose a good hard blow.

"It's nothing, Severus. No apology necessary," Molly soothed. "Would you like a nice cuppa tea."

"Doh thang you, Bolly," he replied, cringing at how awful his voice sounded. "I'b gonna take anodder nap." He went to lean back, but the heavy breathing started again. "Oh doh," he breathed, as he grasped his handkerchief again. "Hah-SCHUM! Ah-Hah-SCHUMP!" He blew his nose harshly again, and coughed a few times.

"Bless you," Ginny offered.

Severus just waved at her, secretly wishing that they could pretend that they hadn't noticed at all.

Just as Mrs. Weasley went to sit down at the table the fire sprang to life.

Molly, Arthur, and Severus all had their wands pointed and spells ready to be cast, as they realized it was Dumbledore.

"Headmaster!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "Are you trying to get yourself killed? We nearly pulverized you."

Dumbledore chucked. "Hardly, my dear. Actually, I was wondering if I might have a word with Severus."

Putting her wand away, Mrs. Weasley pointed to him. "He's got a rotten flu starting. Whatever it is, can't it wait?"

"I'm afraid it can't." Turning to Severus he added. "Severus, Voldemort is recruiting in Piccadilly."

Severus nodded solemnly.

"I need someone to start handing out leaflets that change to harmless yammering when their handing them out."

"Oh no you don't," Molly interjected. "Severus is far to ill for that sort of work. It's been blustery all week. He needs to rest."

"I understand your predicament, Severus. But, I need you to work with me on this. The leaflets will be ready in two days. Let's hope you're feeling better by then."

"I shall do by best, Headbaster," Severus replied.

"Good boy. Now, you get your rest, and drink plenty of fluids. I'm sure Molly will take good care of you."

Dumbledore came to the table and grabbed a piece of toast. "Thank you all for such gracious hospitality." And, with that, he stepped into the floo and was gone again.

"I think he's gone mental," Mrs. Weasley said deadpanned.

"Severus, are you going to be up for a job like that?" Mr. Weasley asked him. "Heh-Shussh! Ah-Ke-Chussh!!" He sniffed wetly. "I've been through worse." He blew his nose fully.

"I know, but in this condition?" Mr. Weasley persisted.

"He needs be when he needs be. Ids just the way things are."

Both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley nodded, though it was clear neither one of them were happy with it.

"How about a nice blend of peppermint chamomile tea?" Hermione asked. "Then as you sleep I'll do some reflexology on you, and that should help clear you out faster."

The table looked at her in stunned silence.

"What?" she asked getting up to make the tea. "I was doing it for Remus all last week. He obviously needs the help. And, Mrs. Weasley, I want to help. Dumbledore was right – you provide gracious hospitality. But, you can't do it all." She turned her attention to Severus. "Do you know what reflexology is?"

"Of course. But, why would you care?"

"Because we're all in this together," Hermione replied.


	18. Awake

Call Me Remus – Part 18

"YEA-HATCH!" Severus sneezed forcefully.

The downstairs was filled with bless you's – some quiet, some not so quiet, but all sympathetic. Severus blew his nose for what felt like the hundredth time that day, and it wasn't even noon yet.

He'd spent most of the day before sleeping. Hermione's tea had knocked him right out, and he thought he'd slept well. But, he woke up feeling worse than ever. His head pounded and his chest ached. Not to mention the blasted –

"HET-CHA!"

…sneezing.

"Bless you! You're not sounding much better," Hermione said stating the bloody obvious. "Here," she said handing him another cup of tea.

Normally, by this time, he would have been sick to death of tea. But, Hermione used interesting combinations. And they were tasty.

"Whad is it this tibe?"

"Lavender and lemon balm."

He nodded and took a sip. It was delicious and refreshing. "Thad should helb clear be oudt." He felt his nose start to run again, and hastily put the tea down. "Heh-," he breathed heavily, trying to coax the sneeze out. "Hah…"

"Just let it come," Hermione said, getting up. She knew he didn't want to be fussed over. But, the rest of the house seemed to just ignore his ailment, and that didn't seem right either.

"Easy for you to say – Heyh-He-AH-Tcha!" He blew his nose loudly, and coughed huskily.

"Oh no dear," Mrs. Weasley fussed. "It's not going into your chest is it?"

"I do hope nodt," Severus replied.

Remus awoke with a start. There had been a loud nose, but now it was gone.

He ached in places he'd forgotten he had, and he started to become painfully aware of his ailment. What had started in his head, now seemed to have moved to his chest. His entire head, throat, and face felt like it was being smothered by plaster, and he almost wished he could start sneezing or coughing or something to break it up.

Almost.

"Hisshoo! Kesshoo! Hesshoo! Atchisshoo!" Remus sneezed forcefully. Nothing moved in his chest or head, but he felt his head pound in protest and moaned in agony.

He looked to the side of the bed hoping to see Hermione or Molly or even Ginny. But, he was alone. A sad, scared, sick feeling rose in his stomach. _'I've been abandoned. They've left me,'_ he thought, panic rising from within him. Then worse thoughts came, _'Something's happened. Something would have to have happened. And, I've been up here sleeping. I'm such a stupid sack of…oh no, not again.'_ "Hetchasshoo! Hegiashissshhaa! Heptsesshoo!" Too tired to even make his sneezes sound like sneezes, they exploded out of him, causing nothing to release. He groaned, louder this time -too ashamed to ask for help, but secretly wishing someone would hear him.

The downstairs fell quiet as they heard Remus sneezing.

"Go check on him, would you, Hermione dear?" Mrs. Weasley instructed.

Hermione nodded and went straight away.

"Hey," Hermione whispered as she entered Remus' room.

He blinked at her, as if he didn't recognize her.

Quickly, she went to his side, and gently stroked his cheek.

"Still fever-ish, I'm afraid," he said, he voice so stuffy she could barely understand him.

"You'll be all right."

He coughed harshly and groaned. "Of course I will," he said, giving her his best reassuring smile.

She looked at him, his bare chest criss-crossed with scars and wounds, his face bruised, and his pallor sickly. "What can I do for you? There has to be something that will ease your discomfort."

He nodded, ever so slightly. "The – hah… oh no…" Unable to turn away or even raise an arm, two wet sneezes came barreling out of him. "Haressshoo! Hep-Teassshchoo!"

Seeing the alarm on his face, Hermione had gotten herself out of the way of the spray just in time. "Bless you," she said, as she carefully wiped under his nose with a tissue.

"S-sorry," he said, gasping for air. When the room stopped spinning he tried again. "The hot washcloth on my face…"

"But, you're wounds…"

"I can handle it, I assure you. It'll help clear this out." He blushed slightly then added. "Though I will need help tending to my nose."

She smiled. "Of course," she said as she went to retrieve the necessary items.

"Ready?" she asked, when all of the items were ready. She had gone downstairs to heat the water, and Severus has suggested she infuse the washcloth with clove oil as well. The infusion took a little more time to put together than she would have liked. But, she was sure that Severus was right: the combination would help him more than the water alone."

He nodded.

Gently, she placed the hot, infused washcloth over his eyes and nose.

He winced at the initial heat, but enjoyed the warmth that spread over his body. He felt the clove oil on both his face and making it's way up his nose. The menthol scent made his nose run, and his sniffed absentmindedly.

"No, no," Hermione soothed. "Don't sniff." She carefully wiped under his nose.

"Bud…if I…" But, it was too late. In a matter of minutes the clove oil worked its magic and there was no stopping the sneezing fit.

"HARESSHOOO! ESSSCHOO! EFFRESSSHOO! KESSHOOO! HEGRASTCFROO! HETCH-AHCHOO! Heh-TCHOO! Hesshoo! Kesstchoo! Ughatressfroo! Hesshoo! Shoo! Shoo! Ah-SHTCHRESFRESSHOO!"

The last sneeze resulting in a long gurgling blow, into the handkerchief that Hermione held out for him. Embarrassed as he was, he was unable to stop the blowing. His sinuses had decided to empty, and there was no stopping it now.

Within moments, he had filled up the handkerchief and, almost seamlessly, Hermione changed it out for him.

Finally, the need to clear out his sinuses stopped. "I'm so sorry," he croaked, exhausted.

She set the handkerchiefs aside. "It's okay. I'm sure that was tiring. Just rest now, and I'll come in with soup a little later."

To her pleasure, he nodded at the thought of food, and closed his eyes.


	19. Overload

The next morning the Weasley's and Hermione were having breakfast discussing the day before

The next morning the Weasley's and Hermione were having breakfast discussing the day before. Remus had been awake on and off, and thoroughly miserable. The heated washcloth had helped for a little while, but his congestion came back and with it, a migraine. The sneezing had returned as well, and Hermione was kept busy making him a variety of teas to counter both the sneezing and the pain. He tried to assure them that he was feeling better, but nobody believed it. By the end of the night Hermione was overtired and becoming depressed with her apparent shortcomings. She had thought that she was quite advanced at herbology. But, her constant failures with Remus were starting to wear on her self esteem.

While Hermione had been busy with Remus, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley busied themselves with Severus. His flu had kept him quite miserable, and, although he was exhausted, he could never get comfortable enough to sleep.

Much to their dismay, just as Severus had drifted off to sleep, Albus stepped through the fireplace with urgent instructions that Severus must leave immediately. Feverish and miserable, he did his best to suppress his symptoms and left with Albus.

After much scolding on Mrs. Weasley's part, Albus sent an owl promising that Severus would be back the following morning.

Well, here it was, that following morning, and Severus had still not returned.

There was a series of bumps from upstairs.

The family looked up the stairs and Hermione paled. "Remus," she whispered, as she went to get up.

"I'll check on him," Mr. Weasley said, quickly moving up the stairs.

He found Remus on all fours outside the loo.

"Why didn't you call?" he asked, as he helped Remus to his feet.

"I didn't wandt to be a bother," he answered. "Id cand't be a fun thig to helb be wid."

"Remus, we go through this every month. It's okay."

'_Every month,'_ Remus thought. Guilt gripped his stomach and made him even more woozy. "I'b sorry, Arthur. Nexdt mondth I'll go to St. Mundos."

"No," Arthur answered matter of factly. "You'll do no such thing. Just don't feel so awkward. We're all here for you. We may not be your pack, but you are part of our family."

Remus mulled that over while he did his business. As he was laying back down in bed he spoke again. "You're not my pack?"

"Only if you want us to be. We know a pack is not to be taken lightly. We don't want to force those connections on you if you don't want them there."

"You're my pack," Remus said, with as much finality as he could muster.

Arthur smiled. "We're honored."

Remus cast his eyes downwards. He was always the alpha before. Here he wasn't sure what his role was.

"Remus? Is something the matter?" Arthur asked, sitting on the bed.

"Now I just have to figure out where I fit in."

Arthur smiled. "You'll always be the alpha. We're in your pack. And you're in our family. We're not taking anything away from you. Just adding to it."

Remus smiled and sniffed. "Thangs."

Just as Arthur got back downstairs the fireplace sprang to life and Severus stumbled through, in the middle of a violent sneezing fit.

"Hah-ARTCH! ARCH! Heh-ArSTCH! Hah-ATCH! ATCHA! Shesshaa!" As the sneezing gave way, the coughing started. Deep, husky coughs that sounded painful wracked his form as he cupped his hands over his mouth. His long hair was soaked and stringy, and his pallor far more pale than was healthy.

"Oh dear!" Mrs. Weasley gasped, as she went over to assist him.

He shrugged off her attempts at help and stumbled back to the couch.

"Oh dear," she repeated, sounding exasperated.

"Id wasn'd as bad as last tibe," he choked out. "I jus' deed to sleeb." He stifled a sneeze and groaned.

"I really wish he wouldn't make you work when you're sick. You need to rest just as much as anybody else," she clucked, as she put a cover over him.

"More," the twins said, simultaneously.

"Thangs for the sendamendt. Bud, I jus' wandt to sleeb."

"Of course, dear. Rest now. We'll talk when you're ready."

When Remus opened his eyes, Hermione was sitting next to him playing cards.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey, sleepy head. How are you feeling?"

"Heessshhaa!" Much to his surprise, he was able to catch his sneeze.

"That good huh?" She handed him a mug of tea. "Here, try this."

"Whad is id?"

"Lavender, lemon balm, sweet orange peel, and spearmint."

"Thad has promise," he said, as he took a sip. The taste was sweet and minty. It made his nose run, which felt oddly pleasant. Quickly, he put the cup down and cupped his hands over his face. "Hesshasshh! Ptesshaahh! Hah-sshhhaasshh!"

"Bless you. Guess this didn't work either. I'm sorry, Remus," she said taking the cup away.

He blew his nose quickly. "Id's fine. Tasty, even." He saw an unexplainable look of dejection in her eyes. "Whad's wrong."

"I'm just not any good at this healing stuff. I'll let you be." She walked off with his tea, and silently went downstairs.

Remus thought about what she said. Memories of the past weeks flashed through his mind: him yelling at her for doing reflexology, him attacking her over and over, him yelling at her for trivial matters, and the past day of types of tea – many of which reacted improperly with his system. No wonder she was feeling down on herself. How much pain was she supposed to be able to handle?

"Remus?" a soft voice asked. It was Ginny.

He smiled warmly. "My little carrot. How are you?"

She sighed heavily. "Fine."

"Who are you tdrying to fool?"

"I'm just feeling outcasted."

He furrowed his brow. "Hah-how do you mean? Arshhesshtchoo!"

"Bless you."

"Thangs."

"Hermione's so good at everything. She's great at herbology. She's taken my place caring for your and Uncle Sev. She's even captured your heart. Everything she does she excels at." She sighed again. "I just don't measure up anymore. I probably should have gone home with her parents. At least then I'd be noticed."

"Come here, Ginny," he said, patting the bed.

She sat next to him, and helped him sit up on his pillows.

"She has not taken your place. Nobody ever could. You're the youngest member of my pack, and therefore the most protected."

"I'm part of your pack?" Ginny asked.

"Of course!"

She beamed in response, and gave him one of her rare full smiles.

"Ginny, Hermione's a friend. But, you're part of my pack. And that's closer than any friend."

She blushed and brushed a strand of red hair out of her face. "Thanks."

He patted her back. "Of course. I love you, carrots. That ca-can-," he quickly turned away. "Haresshhssshh!"

"Bless you," she said, and handed him a tissue.

"Thangs. Dow, don't you worry any bore. You've always godt a place wid be."

"Thanks."

"Is there anyway I can help you?" she offered. "It is why I came up here."

He smiled. He wanted to ask her what to do about Hermione, but he knew that she didn't want to help him with that. "Id's okay."

But, years of being the youngest Weasley taught her the importance of body language. "No lies, try again. What's the matter?"

"Hermione's very depressed right now. And, I don't quite know why."

"Hermione's depressed? But, she's so energetic and nice."

"I think thad's jus' the way she is. Any idea what could have sed her off?"

Ginny shook her head. "No. I can't imagine her depressed."

Remus sighed again. "I know, neither can I."

"I'll see what I can find out," she said, kissing him on the cheek and leaving the room.


	20. Spys Like Us

The Weasley's stared out the window at Hermione

The Weasley's stared out the window at Hermione.

"Whad are we all staring adt?" Severus' voice was rough as he struggled to sit up.

"Hermione," Mrs. Weasley answered, quietly. "The poor dear has been out there for hours. Not doing anything. Just sitting."

He coughed heavily. "Whad happened?"

"None of us know. She went up to check on Remus. When she came back downstairs, she brewed some tea for you, looked at you, poured it out, and went outside."

He coughed again, and swung his legs over the side of the couch.

"Oh, no you don't," George said, walking over to Severus. "We'll talk to her."

"Who says it's her I want to talk to? I need to use the loo."

"Need help?" Arthur offered.

"No, I'm quide well eduff to do dat on by own, thang you."

Arthur nodded, and watched with worried eyes as Severus stumbled up the stairs.

"Whad did you do?" Severus snarled as he turned the corner into Remus' bedroom.

Remus pried his eyes opened. "Wha – hasshoo!"

Severus stepped into the room. "Whad did you do to her?"

"Who?"

"'Mione. She's been outside staring indo space for hours." He snorted and coughed. "Whad did you do?"

Remus shook his head. "I dod't know. I was reacting badly to some of her trial teas, and the second I started feeling bedder, she broke down."

"Did you tell her you were feeling bedder?"

"I didn'd have tibe. She lefd too guickdly." He sniffed.

Severus sighed. "She hasn'd been sleebing. Thad's probably the problem."

"Whad do you mean? She told me she's been sleebing fine. She jus' hasn't been very huh-gry-huchoo!"

"Well that'd do id. Not buch eading, not buch sleebing." Severus shook his head. "HETCHA!"

"Bless."

The world started spinning. "I deed to sleeb again. I'll ged Herbione to bake you bore tea. Heh-ATCH! ATCHA! KER-FROO!"

"Dod't worry aboud the tea. Sleeb, Sev."

Severus nodded as he descended the stairs, and collapsed back onto the couch.

"Hey," Ginny said sweetly, sitting down next to Hermione. "Dinner's almost ready. You've been out here all day. What's the matter?"

"I'm no good at this. Healing isn't my area. I don't know what I'm doing. And I feel like everything I'm doing is wrong."

"You're doing fine. Both Uncle Sev and Remus are better for it," Ginny offered.

"I guess."

"No, I mean it. That last tea you gave him apparently worked. It stimulated the same response as Pepper-Up, but without interacting with his normal regimen."

"Really?" Hermione asked, her voice full of disbelief.

"Of course. I wouldn't lie about something like this."

"Thanks Ginny."

"Of course. Now, mum says you haven't been eating or sleeping. That's just the right way to get her worried about you. So, how about you go in there and have dinner and then you go to sleep. We'll watch over the boys tonight."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks Ginny."


	21. Apologies

Hermione woke up with the sun in her face

Hermione woke up with the sun in her face. She felt rested and ready to tackle the day – and the illnesses that plagued her friends.

As she descended the stairs she heard Remus' laughter.

"Remus!" she exclaimed, "you're out of bed."

He turned from the table, and his whole face lit up. "'Mione, I could say the same about you. Hepshoo!"

"Bless you, Remus," the table chorused.

She smiled. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Thanks to your tea."

"What?"

"Apparendly, the tea you developed has a bore potend healing affecd on werewolves," Severus answered. "I've sendt the recipe to St. Mundos. They'll be crediting you in a new boog that's cobig oudt," Severus answered. His breath started getting heavy, and he pushed himself away from the table.

Before she could stop herself, Hermione grabbed his arm and helped him back to the couch.

"Steb bacg. Id's goig to be a bad one," he said, his voice getting more and more congested. "Atch! Heh-Aaatcha! Hesshaa! Hah-Hassaaa! ATCH! Hashhhh! Shhh! Chessshh! Hahsshoo! Hegashshaaa!" He quickly buried his nose in his handkerchief and blew thoroughly.

"Bless you," Hermione said tenderly.

Weak and exhausted from his fit, Severus could only nodd. "Bolly, I thig I'll be skibbing breakfast." He yawned widely.

"I'll make you some tea. It'll help you sleep," Hermione said getting up.

He and Remus cast each other a knowing glance. "Thang you," he mumbled before letting sleep overtake him.

"What about Pepper Up?" Remus asked. He and Hermione had broken out the Boggle game and had squared off against each other for the past few hours.

Hermione was surprised that he was able to stay awake for so long. His voice was gruff, he had a warm blanket wrapped around his shoulders, and the game was intermittently interrupted by bouts of sneezing. But, otherwise, he was becoming more and more the Remus she remembered from Hogwarts. His eyes danced as he laughed and tried to make up words. Finally, the conversation turned to Severus. While Remus had driven her to distraction because of his infliction, Severus was boggling her because of his restrictions.

"He can't take it, because of the potions he takes to help him function while under the different curses. And, it's been days. I just know the Headmaster is going to be coming back with another mission for him. He's just not going to get better."

They searched for words for a bit, and listened to Severus snore in the background.

"Hessshhaa! Hesshhaa! Hep-Shhhaa!" Remus sneezed wetly.

"Here," Hermione said, handing him his potion and a handkerchief.

He looked at her, surprised. He hadn't even seen her get up. "Thangs," he said, taking the handkerchief first. After relieving his sore, stuffed up nose, he drank his potion. "You know," he said swallowing it down, "you make a very good healer."

She shook her head. "I'm flying by the seat of my pants. I don't know what the hell I'm doing."

He smiled. "We'll your doing a good job of it."

She smiled at him, and went to put another cool cloth on Severus' forehead. Severus smiled in his sleep, but he did not wake up.

"You know, Hermione," Remus started. He took a deep breath, uncertain of how to say what he wanted to say. "I'm really sorry for attacking you. I did some…said some… some horrible things. I'm really grateful you – you're still here."

She forced a smile. "You scared me, Remus. I won't lie. But, you were sick. You're normally not like that…well…at least you don't let it show. And, I respect you more, now that I know what you deal with on a daily basis. I'm sorry that I took you for granted before hand."

He shook his head. "No apologies. Just forgive me for my weakness."

She took his hand in her own. "I do, Remus."


	22. On the Move

"Exguse be as I gag," Severus stated, breaking Remus and Hermione out of their conversation.

Hermione blushed. "Well if you're not feeling well, you should go to the loo," Hermione stated, mock-haughtily, making a play on his words.

"Heh," he laughed, pushing the tickle through his sinus's.

Remus turned to look at Severus. He was still pale and the slick sheen of sweat had not dispersed. "Severus, do you need a –."

He was unable to finish his sentence before the sneezes barreled out of his old friend.

"Heh-ssshhhoo! Hetcha! Hetch! Hasshhhh! Hettcchhh!!! Aaffrresshoo!" He sneezed heavily into his sleeve. He felt his sinus's clog almost immediately, and tears sprang to his eyes.

Hermione jumped up from the table. "Here," she stated, pulling his handkerchief off the arm of the couch.

He hastily took the handkerchief from her and blew his nose fully. No sooner had his nose relieved itself of the tickle than did his breath catch again. This time he filled the handkerchief with stuffy coughs that made his chest rattle.

Hermione sat next to him on the couch and rubbed his back. "Its on the move isn't it?"

"I'b afraid so," he replied, coughing again. "I'll make you some more lavender and lemon balm tea. You seemed to respond well to that." She said moving into the ktchen.

"Thang ya-heh… ya..hah… Hakesshoo! Hetchaa! HETCHA! Heh…Shhhaa!" He sniffed stuffily and coughed again.

"Here," Remus said, slowly making his way towards him. "Have a fresh handkerchief. You look like you need one."

Severus groaned and took the handkerchief. "You loog bedder," he said, the exhaustion from the fit still apparent in his voice.

"I feel better. Tired still, but my symptoms aren't nearly as extreme."

Severus nodded and blew his nose with a forced honk. His head swam and he closed his eyes, shutting out the spinning world.


	23. Decisions Made

"How long has he been sick?" Molly asked.

"About a week," Hermione answered.

"How long was Remus sick?"

Hermione looked at Remus. "Two weeks?" she asked. By the time she had gotten to his house, he was already sick.

"About that," Remus answered, sniffing as if to say, 'and I'm still not better'.

Hermione patted him on the leg, then caught herself and put her hand in her lap.

He looked at her oddly, but didn't say anything. Secretly, he could feel a blush rising up in his cheeks. He wanted to put an arm around her and pull her close. But, of course, he couldn't. She hadn't even graduated from Hogwarts yet… but afterwards… maybe…

Remus shook his head quickly. He couldn't let himself think such thoughts. Even if she thought she liked him now, it would fade over time. She would find someone her own age who she could live with, not someone old enough to be her father, who she would have to care for.

"Remus, dear, are you all right?" Molly asked, concern written all over her face.

"Yes, of course," he said, fidgeting under her stare.

"Then do you agree?"

Agree? He realized that he had been so focused on Hermione that he had completely missed the rest of the conversation.

"That Severus has caught what you had."

"Yes," he agreed promptly, sniffling lightly.

"And that he's best being cared for by Albus."

Remus stopped. "No, he needs his family. He can't be sent away when he needs us the most."

"But, Remus, Arthur can't afford to get sick. _We_ can't afford the kids to get this."

"And shoving him off like he's not wanted? What do you think that will do to him."

"I'll care for him," Hermione piped up.

"But, dear," Molly argued, "you just said that your parents will be wanting you back soon – and that you thought Albus could do a better job than you."

Hermione sighed. There was truth in all of that. "I could care for him, with Remus, at Remus' house," she suggested.

"No, you need to go back to your parents," Remus stated firmly. He didn't want to see her go, but he knew he would really start to fall for her if she stayed.


	24. Guilt

Hermione felt herself be consumed by guilt as she watched the Headmaster settle Severus into a lush canopy bed. She knew he would be more comfortable, and cared for by the best that the Headmaster could obtain. But, she couldn't stop feeling like she had failed him.

"Thank you, Headmaster."

"No problem at all, my child. Professor Snape and I have been through far worse." He watched her look at the ailing professor for a moment. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." He left quietly to give the two a moment to say good-bye.

"I'm sorry, Severus," Hermione offered, taking a step towards him.

"Nothig to be sorry for," he replied. "Bolly told be you wanded to care for be. I appreciade id." He sniffed thickly and sneezed heavily.

"Bless," she started, but he waved her off, and proceeded to honk his nose.

"Besides, Bolly was righdt," he continued after a moment. "Their family can't afford to ged sick. And Rebus can't get ill again. Ids too close to the moon."

Hermione nodded, sick with logic and reason. "Well, if you need anything during the year…" she started.

"I can'd come to you. Remember – you brats don'd like be."

"Cause you're a slimy git," she whispered.

He chuckled. "Thad's right. And I won't let you forget it."


	25. Back at School

Hermione tapped her fingers on her desk impatiently. Severus had not returned to work – even a week later. Two more teachers had been struck down by a mysterious illness, whose symptoms resembled what Remus and Severus had.

She couldn't concentrate on anything anymore. All of her free time was spent in the library trying to figure out what it was that could cause all of the symptoms and affect someone with Homo-Lupo disease the same as someone without.

According to Ron, when Professor Flitwick first caught it, he nearly doubled over due to the power from his sneezing. Worse yet, Madame Hooch nearly fell off her broom – having been acting as the referee for the Quiditch practice when her body temperature spiked.

Hermione listed everyone's symptoms in her notebook.

_Remus__ Professor Lupin (Allergies/Malnutrition/Flu)_

_Coughing_

_Sneezing & Congestion_

_High Fever Spikes_

_Constant Fever & Sweating - Dehydration - Headache_

_Weakness (could be attributed to the fever)_

_Lack of appetite (could be attributed to the fever)_

_Loss of sense of self (could be attributed to the fever)_

_Nausea_

_Full Body Aches_

_Snape (Flu)_

_Coughing_

_Sneezing & Congestion_

_Fever (High, but not spiking)_

_Weakness & Fatigue_

_Flitwick (Allergy? Cold?)_

_Fever_

_Sneezing & Congestion_

_General Aches_

_Hooch (???)_

_High Spiking Fever_

_Cough_

_General Aches_

Coughing…fever… aches. Not much to go on.

"No answer, Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione froze. She hadn't heard the question. In fact, she hadn't been paying attention at all. One look at her Professor let her know she was busted.

"No," she mumbled. 'What if it's not the same illness?' she pondered. The medical books in the library said the same things that Remus' had. 1) A person can be infected with more than one illness at a time. 2) A werewolf more likely to show more of the symptoms of the virus than people with normal immune symptoms. So, technically speaking they could all have the same viral strain.

Suddenly, she remembered something else.

_Pepper-Up resistant_

She had been helping Madame Pomfrey in the infirmary – something that she often enjoyed doing for extra credit. She hadn't been there when Madame Hooch was brought in, but she had been there for Flitwick. When he was unresponsive to Pepper Up, Madame Pomfrey had mumbled about it possibly being the same thing that Madame Hooch had.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall's voice was insistent. "Answer the question please."

Knowing that she wasn't getting out of this, she looked up. "I'm sorry, can you please repeat the question?"

"Five points from Griffindor for lack of attention." But, she did not make her answer the question. "And, I'd like to speak with you after class.

Hermione nodded. 'Crap,' she thought.

Hphphphphp

"This isn't like you Miss Granger," McGonagall said, her voice stern, but not scolding.

"I know. I apologize. I've just had a lot on my mind," Hermione acquiesced.

"It's the first week of school, Miss Granger. What could you possibly have on your mind that is so distracting?"

Hermione looked to the side, uncomfortable with lying, but knowing she couldn't answer.

"Miss Granger, I know all about your escapades this summer. And, I share you concerns. But, I can't have them distracting you in my class."

"I understand," she said.

Professor McGonagall started grading papers. "Now, for your information, Professor Lupin has not improved."

Hermione stared at her attentively. "And neither has Professor Snape. In fact, both of their conditions have deteriorated. And, in that vain, the Headmaster would like to see you."

Hermione paused. 'Whatever could Dumbledore want with me?' she wondered.

"Go on. You've been excused from the rest of your classes."

"Thank you," Hermione mumbled, as she packed up her things and went to see the Headmaster.


	26. Hermione Returns

Hermione stood near Dumbledore's door. The stairs had been charmed to revel themselves when she got there. She took a deep breath. She couldn't imagine what Dumbledore could think that she had to offer to the situation. If she had been the first to realize the problem, and she still couldn't see the connecting factors, then she knew he wouldn't be coming to her for any sort of advice. Would he?

"Come on in, Miss Granger. I certainly do not bite." His voice echoed throughout the hallway, and the doors opened before her.

She took a deep breath and entered. "Professor McGonagall said that you wanted to see me."

He smiled at her formalities. He could easily see her saying the same thing as one of his teachers. "Lemon drop?" he offered as she sat in front of his desk.

She shook her head. "No thank you." She waited until he took one and then started to voice her concerns. "Headmaster, I've been working on this issue day in and day out since I got back here. I've read through every book I can find. I just can't figure it out. The only -."

He held a hand up to her and smiled. "You've done an impressive job, but I've found a healer to see them both."

She shook her head. "Remus will never agree to that."

He chuckled. Whether he agrees or not, it's settled. "However,I do want you to be with him. He needs someone he trusts – who he doesn't feel mothered by."

"What about Sev-… Snape?" she inquired.

Dumbledore sighed. "He's…"

"worse," she finished for him.

Dumbledore tilted his head to the side, neutrally, but didn't reply. "I need someone to be with him as the healer sees him too. Someone who he won't get violent with. Professor Snape has already shown protectiveness over you – as a student. And, now, I think would be a similar situation."

She nodded. "When then?"

"Tonight. In fact, I've already told you're teachers that you won't be in your classes for the rest of today, tomorrow, and possibly the next day."

"But, I have tests…" she stammered.

"Which, in light of these circumstances, I'll wave. You're more than holding your own, in the real world, with what we're teaching you. Ideally, that's all any of us can hope for."

Hermione's heart fell. She had been looking forward to impressing her teachers with the extra research she had done. "Okay," she whispered.

xxxxxxxxx

Hermione stepped through the fireplace and was met with the sight of the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley came downstairs and pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh thank goodness you're here dear. I could really use a break."

"Dumbledore said that he sent a healer, and that he wants me to sit with Remus and Severus during the exam."

Mrs. Weasley smiled and nodded at her. "Yes, dear. She should be here shortly. Just a little history before you go upstairs," she said sitting in the rocking chair. She offered Hermione a cup of tea, which Hermione took and sat on the ottoman. "The healer who is coming, she will give no name. She's a member of the original Order. Um… she's been in hiding since the end of the War." She sighed and started to rock. "Dumbledore really called in a favor by pulling her out of hiding. You can't tell anybody that she was here or that Remus and Severus saw a healer… not even Mr. Weasley, myself, Remus, Severus – nobody. The _only_ person that you can tell _anything_ to is Dumbledore. Her life depends on it."

Hermione nodded. "I understand." This was better than any test could ever have been.

xxxxxxxx

Hermione peaked into Remus' room, and heard him snoring loudly. Her heart yearned to touch him, but she knew she could not. Besides, Mrs. Weasley had specifically told her to check on Severus first.

"Hur-CHECSCHH!!" Severus sneezed violently, for what felt like the hundreth time. He coughed harshly, adjusted his reading glasses, and went back to his medieval potions book. He looked up when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he said gruffly. He couldn't imagine what Molly wanted. She had already checked on him several times, and goodness knew he wasn't hungry.

Hermione pushed the door open a crack. "Severus?" she whispered.

He smiled, one of his rare smiles. "What are you doing here?" he barked.

"Dumbledore said that my presence was needed for the next few days."

"You can tell Dumbledore that it is only the flu." He coughed heavily. "I have f-felt worse. But, M-Molly… is… "HurCHESCHCOO!" He head snapped forward and he barely caught the sneeze. "By apologies," he stated as he grabbed his handkerchief.

She walked into his room. She didn't need to feel for a fever – it was evident in his red rimmed eyes and beads of sweat on his forhead. "It's fine. Bless you. I know it's just the flu, as does Dumbledore. But, I'm here to help relieve Molly – even just a tiny bit."

He nodded, sniffing stuffily. "I udderstand. Poor woman has been running herself ragged." He coughed again, and noticed the world was going in and out of focus. Hastily, he removed his reading glasses.

Hermione thought he looked cute in his glasses, but didn't say anything. An awkward smile grew between them. "You need water," Hermione said, grabbing his glass and leaving the room. When she came back, he was nodding off. She quietly replaced the glass and left the room.


	27. The Healer

The healer had black eyes, like two endless pools of ink.

Hermione couldn't get those eyes out of her head. But, perhaps, that was because she couldn't see any other features of the healer. Her hands were covered in gloves and she wore a hooded cloak. She stayed to the shadows, pulling the hood to the left or the right – wherever Hermione was looking from.

The healers voice was soft and sweet, but had a touch of seriousness to it. Hermione couldn't be sure if this was the healers real voice or if it was a charm. Either way, both Remus and Severus seemed more responsive to her than she ever would have imagined.

Remus had been asleep when the healer had gotten there. As the being walked so smoothly she nearly glided into his room, Hermione took up her seat next to his bed. The Healer looked at her, but said nothing. Hermione thought she should move, but did not. The healer sat down on Remus' bed, and put a gloved hand to his forhead.

Remus stirred at the touch and smiled when he looked at her. He went to speak, but the Healer put a finger to its lips and the to his. He smiled and pet her face weakly. He then took a deep breath and stared at her intently. After several minutes, his eyes gently closed and he started to snore.

The Healer stroked his cheek gently then got up, ushering Hermione out of the room.

Severus, too, was asleep when the Healer arrived. However, instead of sitting on his bed, it waited for him to stir. When at last he awoke, he looked stunned when he realized who – or what – was looking at him from the foot of the bed, but he said nothing. He coughed harshly and groaned in pain.

"He has a headache," Hermione explained.

"Among other things, child," the Healer said. "Severus, my dear, a diagnostic spell would only reveal what you want it to – no?" she asked. Her voice sounded like wind chimes, and relaxed Hermione instantly.

Severus nodded.

"It's not just the flu then?" Hermione uttered.

"No, child. Far from it," the Healer said, earning it a scorned look from Severus.

"Should I just tell you?" Severus asked, bitterly, as if he was a petulant child who had been caught in a lie.

"The _truth_, Severus," the Healer admonished.

"Heh-GuAtchshoo!" Severus sneezed wetly. He blew his nose thickly and then groaned again. Hermione had been correct about the headache.

The Healer made a gutteral sound and then moved over to Severus' bed. He too looked at her intently for several minutes, and – like Remus before him – drifted to sleep when she was done.

"Come, child. We must speak," the Healer whispered, leading Hermione out of the room.

"What had you done for each of them?" the Healer asked once they were in the hallway.

The Healer patiently listened while Hermione regaled her with the story of Remus and Severus. It nodded and prompted Hermione, listening thoroughly, until all of the story had been told.

"You've done well, chi… Hermione," it said. "Now, let us go downstairs. Albus shall be arriving soon, and I'm sure he'll want you to know the diagnosis'."

Hermione nodded, relieved that not only did the Healer see her as enough of an equal to use her real name, but that she was being taken seriously as a member of the caregiving team.

Not long after they descended the stairs did Dumbledore step through the fireplace.

"I only have a few moments to spare," he said as he sat down and accepted a cup of tea from Molly. "But, I am quite curious about your discoveries."

"Honestly, we have a lot to thank young Hermione for. Much like I have heard, she is a force to be taken serious, and will be quite a formidible witch when she matures. But, for now, she is the sole reason that Remus has survived this long."

Both Hermione and Molly gasped, but Albus only nodded. "I thought as much," he said.

"How?" Hermione asked, completely baffled.

"Hermione, you're intelligent. You like books. I can tell. I was once like you." The Healer leaned back and her hood fell off.

Hermione gasped. The Healer was criss-crossed with scars, deep gashes marring her near ivory skin. Her hair was such a deep shade of purple that in the shadows it looked black. And, her eyes bright green eyes were even more interesting than the dark black ones had been.

"A glimmer?" Hermione asked.

"Perhaps," the now obviously female healer answered. "Hermione, how long does the average werewolf live?"

"Well, the oldest werewolf in recorded history died at 200. However, the second oldest was 81. But, on average, werewolves do not live past 35."

"And, how old do you suppose Remus is?"

Hermione calculated in her head. "In his late thirties?"

"Thirty five exactly," Albus answered.

The Healer nodded.

"He's dying?" Hermione asked, a little too loudly.

"Well that's the curious thing. He should be. But, he's not. His body has latched onto the concoction – vitamin supplement if you will – that you created for him. It's keeping him alive."

"But, at what cost?" Molly asked. "You've seen him. He's been miserable for weeks. And the moon is coming…"

"The moon is always coming, Molly. His body has long since adjusted to that. But, as for his health – he may never fully recover. I would be surprised if he ever fully does, in point of fact."

"Recover from what?" Albus asked.

"General malaise," the Healer responded. "He should recover enough to continue on with his life, but he will always have cold or a fever. His immune system is as strong as it will ever be."

"Poor dear," Molly said, wringing her hands.

"He'll surive. He always has. I'm not concerned yet." There was no emotion in the Healer's voice.

"When is the breaking point?" Albus asked.

"When he asks for help," the Healer said solemnly. "Then, and only then, will he need a place to stay – where he is safe, cared for, and will be made to feel useful." The Healer sighed. "Molly, I can't ask you to take him in. But, I do have room at my place. With your permission, Albus, I would like to be permitted to offer Remus a place when he finally decides he needs one."

Albus nodded. "I can't think of a better person to place him with. Except maybe me, but I can't hide him at Hogwarts."

"Then it's settled. Provided he accepts the offer, he'll stay with me?" the Healer stated more than asked.

The others nodded.

"May I ask a question?" Hermione piped in.

"Certainly," the Healer said, nodding.

"Do you three decide Remus' life behind his back?"

"Certainly not!" Albus responded. "We have just known him longer than almost anyone else. We're the most…emotionally involved."

Molly and the Healer nodded.

"And what of Severus?" Hermione asked, trying to make herself sound important.

"Cursed," the Healer said, simply.

"With what?" Hermione asked, incredulously. She had never even heard of such a curse.

"Let's just say, you don't need to know the name. But, it's a serious curse… created by a healer some five hundred years ago. It systematically brings out every symptom of influenza. But… not in any known order. It's different for each infectee. Now, the good part – it's not contagious." The Healer smiled, but instead of looking friendly she looked mad.

"And the bad?" Albus asked, although he already knew the answer.

"When I say systematically I mean it. Respiratory: sneezing, coughing; Inflamatory system: congestion alternated with runny fluids; Endocrine: swollen glands, reduced hearing, lack of appetite; Digestive: vomiting, cramps, diarehha – those can get messy, and will be a good deal more embarassing for him than for anyone else, so be gentle-."

"And prepare for the onslaught of angry words and gestures…" Molly said, exhaustion evident in her voice.

"I'll take him, if you'd like," the Healer offered.

Albus shook his head. "He'll be at Hogwarts."

"Would you like me to accompany him?" the Healer asked.

"Perhaps," Albus said, smiling in a way that made it clear the answer was yes.

"Are there more symptoms?" Hermione asked.

The Healer nodded. "Muscle cramps, general malaise, and very possibly loss of bladder control."

Hermione shook her head sadly. That sounded so terrible. And, yet, Severus had hardly complained at all – at least not to her.

"So," Molly said, with renewed resolve, "what do we do about it?"

"Well, Remus should be better in about a week or so. He'll be tired and sneezy, but otherwise feel better. He was pretty easy to fix. Severus… well… when do you want him to return to Hogwarts?" she asked looking at Albus.

"How about tonight?" Albus suggested. "Before things get worse for him."

The Healer nodded. "I'll go prepare him," she said. Looking at Hermione she added, "Why don't you go sit with Remus? I'm sure he'd love to see you there when he awakes."

Hermione smiled and following the Healer up the stairs.


	28. The Curse of the Flu

Author's Note: I'm so happy people are still reading this. I know it's been a long time, but I don't know how or when this is going to end, so just bear with me.

Fair warning: This chapter deals with some pretty icky stuff, including blood and vomit. Sorry if that grosses you out, but it is why I warn you.

Also, there is MUCH Severus suffering in this chapter. So, I hope it balances out the ickiness.

Silentdreamer – Thank you for continuing to read. And, for looking forward to my OC. It makes my day that you are still with me.

Anyway to the story…..

Severus swalled unsteadily as he descended the Burrow stairs. "Must not fall," he quietly changed to himself.

Hermione, Molly, and Albus waited patiently at the bottom and the Healer, who's eyes were now as crystalline shade of blue, stayed close behind him.

In an instant, a powerful sneeze ripped from Severus, tossing him precariously forward. "Hegassh-Choosh!"

In that instant, the Healer wrapped her arms around his chest and steadied him. Those below saw her whisper something and Severus nod in response, but none of them could hear what was said.

"There," she whispered when it was done. "Just a little of my energy to help you stablize until we can get you back to Hogwarts."

He nodded again. He felt stronger, but didn't see any point in wasting the gift. Severus suppressed another sneeze.

"Don't hold them in like that," she said, her voice now low and soothing.

"Z…" Severus breathed, so quietly that even the Healer could barely hear it. "I don't feel well."

She blanched. Not only because he'd used an identifier for her in front of Hermione, but also because years of dealing with him had taught her what that was code for.

She nudged him down another stair. "Albus, who will care for him at Hogwarts?"

Albus turned to Hermione, "Well I was considering…"

"No," the Healer stated. "Won't work. First of all, Hermione's not supposed to like ihm. And besides, she should stay here to help Molly with Remus. I mean, Severus has had a hard enough time mending his reputation. It wouldn't do to have student staying with him at all hours of the day."

"Z…" Severus breathed, his tone growing desparate.

"Well, Poppy has other issues to attend to. Flu season and all. So, I suppose you're going to Hogwarts."

Had Severus not been in front of her, the Healer would have fell down the stairs. Fear gripped her and made her feel like apparating back home where it was safe. But, Severus' plight was desparate. "We must go," she said, bluntly, and nearly pushed him down the last two stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night was long and excruiactingly painful for Severus. But, finally, after 15 hours of nonstop digestive issues, he was sleeping soundly. Once Severus was resting, Albus summoned the room of requirements and helped the Healer set it up with all the things she thought she would need.

After he left, she set herself up on the couch just across from the bed where Severus slept soundly. She pulled a blanket over her lap and shook. She was back in Hogwarts. The thought of being so close to the society nearly crippled her mind. The Dark Lord was rising again, and she would be a target –again. Finally, convincing herself that she was safe at Hogwarts, she let herself fall into a light healer's sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who is she?" Hermione asked. "And what does 'Z' mean?"

"It's our random letter for her, in place of a name," Molly replied, quietly. "And you won't be asking again now, will you?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Good girl. Now, go check on Remus."

Hermione smiled. She had no idea that Tonks was a healer.

When she got to his room, she was greeted by a smile.

"You look better," she said, cheerfully.

"Mmmm. Feel better," he said. Hi still had a bit of a headache and sniffle, but his congestion, fever and pain were gone.

"Hopefully, you'll be better within the week."

He nodded. "What day is it?" he asked suddenly aware of how removed from reality he had been.

"Wednesday."

"Shouldn't you be at school?" he asked, warily.

"Dumbledore said my presence was required here… to help Molly."

Remus nodded. "I'm sure it's appreciated." He cleared his throat. "I'm sure Molly has been running herself ragged caring for myself and Severus."

Hermione nodded and was grateful that he started to drift back to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

The Healer awoke to Severus' voice. "Quite a bug, no?"

She smiled knowingly. "Influentium Incatum."

"Curse of influenza," he muttered.

"Who?" she asked.

"Who else?" he replied, meaning Voldemort.

She wasn't surprised. "He's getting into some really dark magic, Sev." She walked over to the fireplace and began to brew a potion.

He nodded. "He was angered because he got sick and I didn't." He paused, suddenly remembering the amount of blood expelled from his body when it ran out of other substances. "How am I alive?"

"Magic," she said with a smile. "Here, drink this," she stated, bringing him a steaming mug.

He looked at the pink potion. He knew hat it was – a simple hydrating and healing draught. His stomach lurched, but he drank it anyway. Immediately, his insides began to tickle as the damage was repaired. "Hate this feeling," he muttered.

"I know," she said. "It'll be over soon."

And it was, allowing him to finally get restful sleep.


	29. Recovery

The healer ran her hand through Severus' sweat soaked hair. She recharmed the washcloth to freeze again and watched as he miserably held it close to his heart.

He had stripped down to his skivies but the fire within him burned too hot for it to make any difference.

She ran the diagnostic again. His fever was still dangerously high. She sighed and charmed another washcloth. Poppy had nearly insisted that she dump im in a tube full of ice, but his system was already so weak she couldn't imagine that kind of shock not killing him.

He groaned miserably and sneezed freely, to out of his mind to even notice.

She gently tended to his nose and sighted. This was dark magic indeed.

Hphphphphp

"Hey…" Remus said weakly.

Hermione opened her eyes. She had accidently fallen asleep while watching over him. "Hey," she whispered. "You look much better."

He smiled. "Feel much better." He pushed himself up into a sitting position. He frowned suddenly, his forehead crinkling in concern. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I was, but I was so worried – and distracted – that the Headmaster made an allowance to let me stay and assist in your care."

He took a deep breath. "That's not right. You can't let things like this draw you from your studies, Hermione. I'm a werewolf – and Severus an ex-Death Eater. You – you have a chance for a normal life. You can't let us distract you from that."

"But -."

"Hermione, I am aging. There comes a time in every werewolf's life where its immune system breaks down. I am lucky – there are several people who will assist in my care."

Hermione was flabbergasted. To the best of her knowledge nobody had told him about the earlier conversation. "How did you know that?"

Remus smiled. "Did you see the healer?"

Hermione nodded.

"Did you see her work?"

She nodded again.

"The healer – she, Severus and I have a long standing past. She knows how to heal us without words. And she is very thorough in her communications."

At Hermione's confused look, he continued, "She checked with me first."

"How? That's not possible…"

"Many things are possible, if you heal deep enough."

Hphphphphp

After nearly either hours of a wickedly high fever, Severus' body temperature started to decline.

"It hurts," he groaned, as his voice returned to him.

She had been expecting this, as she had nto been able to get him to drink anything during his fever.

She handed him a glass of water. "Drink. Slowly."

He did as he was told. "Heh-HipSHUMP!" He sprayed the bed with water. "Sorry," he whispered.

She charmed the sheets clean. "Nothing to be sorry for."

"How can you say that?" he growled. "This is disgusting."

She raked her fingers through his hair. "Not so bad as all that."

He felt himself become drowsy and dropped off to sleep.

Hphphphphp

"Severus, I do believe you're cured," the healer said, after watching him devour his breakfast.

"Thanks in no small part to you."

"It was nothing. I enjoyed being useful again. It was like old times," she said with a smile. She donned her cape and reinstated her glimmer.

"You could stay. Nobody ever comes down here. They'd never know."

"Your sweetness is scaring me," she teased. Then seriously she added, "Thank you for your offer, but goodness only knows when I'm going to need to care for Remus again, or permanently. And, I can't bring him here."

"No, you couldn't," he agreed with a shake of his head. "Will I see you again? Soon?"

She smiled. Even after all these years they still held the same feelings for each other. "Anything is possible."

Hphphphphphp

Remus had just finished eating when the fireplace sprang to life, making both Hermione and Molly jump.

"Good," was all the healer said, as she stepped through.

Remus looked at her, pride shining in his amber eyes. "Thank you." His voice had mostly recovered. He sneezed into the crook of his arm and looked at her, expectantly.

"Sage and sandlewood – sorry," the healer said, taking a seat at the table. "Have you made your decision?"

He nodded. "I'd like to go home… my home… alone – for now. I feel like I can handle this, and a bit more one my own, before needing full time care."

The healer nodded. "And when that time comes, do you want me to live with you or do you want to live with me?"

"I'd like to stay in my own house."

The healer nodded. It was settled.


	30. Epilogue

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who has seen this through to the end. If you enjoy the way I write my Remus/Hermione pairing, please join me on the even longer, 'Do You Love Me?', when Hermione is older and Remus is both stronger and more needy than ever.

And now, the conclusion of "Call Me Remus":

Hermione looked down and scribbled her notes quietly. Snape could be such a git. It wasn't Neville's fault he couldn't hear him. Snap have been mubmling all day, so asking him to repeat a statement should not have been a punishable offense. But, the miserable git has deducted 15 points from Griffendor anyway.

"hah-Hareffssh!" The sound echosed wtihin the classroom and everything fell still. Snape's hand wavered in front of his face as if he wasn't certain that there was another one coming.

Hermione couldn't take her eyes off him as he stood, locked in the agony of showing a symptom – and in front of his students no less.

He knuckled at his nose and, satisfied that there wasn't another lurking, sat down at his desk.

"Bless you, Professor," Draco piped up. "You know, my father brews a powerful Pepper-Up. If you're feeling unwell, I can write to him and have him send some."

Severs was aware of Lucius' brewing capabilities, but was not about to give anyone any reason for further speculation about him. "Twenty points from Slytherin for speaking out of turn and insulting my own potion making abilites."

The class was dismissed, but instead of running out of the room with the rest of the class, Hermione made eye contact with him and very purposefully dropped a pen that she had charmed to turn into a box of tissues 30 seconds after it dropped.

When she arrived back at her common room, Professor McGonagal handed her a note. She opened it immediately. In elegant cursive it read: _Twenty points to Griffendor for an unexpected kindess not soon forgotten._

"Well, what's that all about?" Professor McGonagal asked when she handed the note to her.

"I haven't the faintest idea," Hermione replied innocently.

Hphphphphphphp

Remus sprawled on his couch. He was sore and weak, but he felt better than he had in a long time. He sighed contently as he looked around his home. While he missed Hermione and Molly, he was glad that he had been able to recover well enough to continue to support himeslf, even if it was only for a little while more.

Hphphphphphp

The healer took off her cloak and removed the glimmer. She looked around her house and smiled sadly. She had enjoyed being useful again, but couldn't allow herself to hope for more in the future.

She lit a fire and looked fondly at the pictures of her and Remus from school and her and Severus from more recently. She wished she could see them more frequently. But, for now, all she could do was prepare herself for the next time they would have need of her services.


End file.
